Learning Compassion
by Kenshin-Himura2
Summary: What happens when Shishio gathers a bunch of fighters to kill all the vampires in the world? The problem is, Kenshin is one of those Vampires. With everyone in fear of Vampires and the past surfaceing, can Kenshin save the ones he loves? OOCness, romance
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Introduction: Where the Legend Began  
  
Past, about 180 years ago  
  
The sky was dark. The sun was just peering over the great hill, just shy of it's sleep. The moon was high in the sky. It was full. The night was promissing all those in it, that it would be peaceful. The air blew to the west, making leaves blow into the sky. Just a few feet from the ground was all. Dirt, being carried into the sky as well.  
  
The tree leaves swayed with the changing wind. Just as it always did. The grass was slightly wet, due to late showers from the clouds earlier that day. Flowers were beginning to bloom. It was going to be a wonderful spring. Cherry blossom trees were getting ready for the annual falling. Their leaves almost completely gone, and their branches filled with freash buds, ready to bloom into beautiful flowers.   
  
The forest was peaceful. All the creatures of the forest were asleep. Not even the usual song of night by the birds were heard. Everything was quiet. Everything was peaceful.  
  
One thing, stirred in the night. It was a boy. He was about the age of 17. He was brash, young and beautiful boy. Nearly the age of manhood. His fire red hair tamed by a single tie. His bangs reaching down to touch his cheeks. Some, were even to his chin in length. His bright, almost purple color eyes were shinning in the dark. They were wide open, taking in everything they could. Fear was hiden within the depths of his eyes. A single slash mark on his face, deep and healed. It was a scar. Only one mark on it. It seemed to be almost... incomplete.   
  
His Gi was a magenta color. Some would say it was pink. That would probably make the boy frown when someone thought of that. He was no muscle man, but he was still clearly, a man. He may have softer features, and his hair could make you mistake him for a female. But, once you looked into his clear eyes, you could not mistake him for anything else but a male.  
  
He was clearly in a hurry. Going through the woods as quick as his legs could go. Anyone would wonder why a young man would run so fast. What could be after him? There were two shadows that were chasing after the boy.  
  
The boy, quick on his feet, avoided a few slashes and grabs from the shadows. The shadows only became angry and chased the boy with much more furry.  
  
The boy, who was near to crying out in fright, tripped over a fallen log. The night air carried the loud thud of his fall to the clouds.   
  
The sun had set just a few seconds ago. The moon was in full veiw and the night was darken, only lite up by the few stars scattered within it.  
  
The shadows stalked the fallen boy, circling him like predators, ready for the kill. The boy just looked up at the figures above him, knowing no matter what happened, he would be killed that night. There was nothing he could do from here on out. He would have to except his fate.   
  
What anyone failed to notice was, the boy was bleeding. A small puddle of blood could be seen now. It stained the ground below the fallen boy and left a trail behind him. Something had cut him.   
  
The boy cringed in pain, only letting out a small whine from it. He wasn't about to show his pain to the two figures that stalked him in this night. He was much too proud for that.  
  
One figure stopped to his left, the other stopped in front of him.   
  
He could bolt to the right! This could be his chance to move! He could still live! But, to his horror, he could not move. He was too weak to move. His legs gave out on him and his arms were useless. He was planted to the ground and could not do anything to stop whoever those shadows were, from doing whatever they wished upon him. He was thier's now. He knew it. He loathed the thought of it.   
  
"What shall we do with him?" The one to his left spoke, in it's hissed voice. Almost like a snake with the will to speak in human tongue. He was dressed in a dark colored Gi, that made him blend into the shadows. You could only make out a pale face, with sharp, yellow colored eyes.  
  
"We shall drain him of his blood, then make him what he hates most." Said the one in front of him. The figure was also saved from veiw by the shadows. He was cloaked in a trench coat, that covered most of his body from veiw. His pale skin was almost too easy to spot and his yellow eyes reflected in the moonlight. "We shall drink the blood of our slayer. Then, we shall become stronger."  
  
The other one hissed in delight. The boy, nearly gagged himself. He was trying to die. He was trying to head towards the light at the end of the tunnel. But, he was not quick enough, for the shadowed figure infront of him, grabbed him by his Gi colar and pulled him up. His open wounds seethed with pain. Freash blood started to pour from them again.  
  
It made the boy scream out in pain. The figures chuckled in pure joy over the boy's pain. Then, the figure who picked him up, opened his mouth. He revealed to the boy, pointed fangs that almost glowed against the moonlight. He licked his fangs, slowly down the process. The boy knew all too well what was going to happen next. He closed his eyes, waiting for the seething pain to come to his bare neck, but was shocked when something else came.   
  
The figure shook him. "Wake up boy! Dammit! It's no fun if you pass out on me before I have a chance to enjoy myself." The figure that was holding him by his colar said.   
  
The boy opened his eyes, glaring at the figure. He opened his mouth. "Death... death, to all those who cross me.." Blood dripped from the boy's mouth.   
  
The two figures chuckled at the boy's sentence. Before, the figure infront of him, did what the boy dreaded most. The figure bit him on the neck, causing the boy's blood to drip into the figure's mouth.  
  
The other figure took to the boy's other side. He also sunk his fangs into the boy's neck. Both figures savored every drop of the boy's blood, for it was their most feared enemy. In drinking his blood, they just made him theirs. They just defeated their kind's biggest enemy with a bite.   
  
Both of them grinned against the boy's skin. They both were going to be the most feared of their kind now.   
  
Now, it was time to make the boy, truely theirs. They both pulled back from the drained boy. The boy fell to the ground. He was going to be dead within the next few seconds. The figures worked quickly. One of them pulled out a dagger. He slit his own wrist, making blood pour from his self-infliced wound. The other, moved the boy onto his back, and held his head.  
  
He opened the boy's mouth. The first one, put his dripping wrist over the boy's lips. He let his blood slip into the boy's mouth and down his throat.  
  
The boy become more aware of what was happening. He felt a pure heat drip down his throat and into the down of his stomach. It was an awful feelings. A feeling his loathed with all of his heart. It caused his body to jolt every few seconds. He felt himself changing. His muscles expanding and growing. He felt his wounds close and his blood regain to it's fullest. He felt a hunger grow from the bottom of his stomach, to every part of his body for blood. He wanted it. He needed it.  
  
He felt everything in his body change and his most primal self surface to the top, regaining control over his body.   
  
The figures smirked to each other at their work. The first one gleamed down at the knewly awakened boy. The boy sat up and kept staring straight ahead. His eyes wide open. They were smaller now. And a golden color. His hair became a little more fined and his muscles were bigger then before. His heart beat had stopped, leaving the empty shell to live in a primal life. A life livid off of the living blood. He was a Vampire now.  
  
The first figure chuckled. "Now, araise my child! You will obey me and fetch me, my next meal."  
  
The second figure also shared in the chuckle. Then, he felt sheer pain in his chest. The boy, had stuck his hand right through the figure's chest! The figure gasped in pure pain, as the boy continued his assault on him, killing the figure within seconds.  
  
The first figure tried to stop him, but was cut off from his yelp, when the boy grabbed his throat. He was pinned against a tree within a second, and was looking wide-eyed at the boy infront of him. He now feared the boy with every inch of his being. Then, the boy did something that made him shiver in fear. The boy uttered the words that would be feared for years to come.  
  
"Death, to all those who cross me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present Day  
  
A body fell to the ground with two holes in the neck area. Blood was completely drained from the body by the two holes in the neck. A shadow loomed over the body, licking the traces of blood from his lips. He wiped the rest of it off by the back of his hand. His blue Gi now smeared with small blood stains. He quickly turned around and walked away.   
  
He walked deep into the forest, where no one would find him. He was safe here. Safe from the light and safe from everyone who was out to kill him. He wasn't like other people. He was a creature that only walked in dark and came from the shadows. He was a Vampire. Not only was he a Vampire, but he was the most feared and the most powerful Vampire around. That was because in life, he was, almost as feared as the person he is today. He was a hunter of Vampires, before he was cursed to live as one.  
  
He chuckled as he thought back upon the day of his rebirth. 'How ironic I became something I hated' he thought to himself.   
  
He traveled through thick bushes, and upon doing so fell into a trap. He stopped in his walk and looked around at the four swordsmen surrounding him.   
  
"Give up Battousai! We have you surrounded." One of the foolish men shouted at him.   
  
The Battousai just chuckled coldly at the request. Him. Give up? Never. He would not lower himself like that. Besides, the people around him were easy enough to kill. He could tell by the way they held their swords, what styles they used. Each style was worst then the last. None of them compaired to his sword style.  
  
"I could go for another meal tonight." The Battousai said to the surrounding men. "As I have said many atimes. Death, to all those who cross me."   
  
The men shivered. This is when they truely knew, they found the right person. As soon as the Battousai was done with his quick wit, he charged at the first man. He plunged his own sword threw the man's neck. He tore his sword up, cutting the man's head in half. Blood spilled across the ground and onto the Battousai's face. The Battousai smirked and licked the blood from his lips once more. He turned and got ready for the next attack. It came from the man to his right.  
  
The Battousai just ducked under the blade, then plunged his blade into the man's chest. He quickly turned the blade, cutting many of the man's organs. He pulled his sword out and kicked the man's dead body aside. The other two charged at the same time.  
  
He snorted at the display. Like it would make any differance. He then sliced both before either could blink. The Battousai looked down at the fallen bodies. He really could go for another meal. He would then let whatever other Vampires around, have what he left behind. He didn't need all the blood from all of them. Just one of them would do. But, before he left them behind, he tasted all of their bloods, seeing which was the best.   
  
All of the them were sour with sake. The men were also inpure, which made them all the worst to taste. Their hands were blood stained, which made the blood taste bitter with irony.   
  
The Battousai was angry that he went through the trouble of tasting them, if bitter tastes were all they had to offer. He swung his sword, to get rid of the bitter blood from his blade, before sheathing it once more. He walked through the forest, not knowing where he would end up, only knowing he would be further away from where he least wanted to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What do you guys and girls think of my first Fanfic? I know I spelled some of the words wrong. But, I was tired when I wrote some of this, so the spelling is going to be a little bit off. Sorry for that. I hope you like it anyway.   
  
Please review this and tell me what you think of it. I really want to know everyone's responce to this and to tell me how I am doing. Thank you. 


	2. The Gathering

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
Just to let most of you know, who were asking for longer chapters, my intro is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the whole story.   
  
Oh and about the review with the Vampire powers. I know about that stuff. I've read up on Vampires a lot. I used to have some sort of obsession with them before. The only reason why he was almost drained of blood in the first was, was because he was bleeding freely (if you remember, his wounds) and he had two full grown vampires drinking from him.  
  
As for him with the four men, he was merely tasting their blood. He wasn't really drinking their blood. He didn't like their taste. The man before that he drank from, was his real meal.   
  
I hope that helps you understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Part One- The Gathering  
  
The Battousai sat down in the taloon. This was probably the only place he would openly walk into. Mainly because a few years back, he helped out one of the people who worked here with some packages. The man invited him inside. He was going to take that moment to slaughter the man and all of his workers, when his eyes caught something. It was a female slayer.   
  
Ever since then, he would come back to the Taloon every few weeks or months, to visit the slayer.   
  
He sat back in the table he usual sat in. It was close to the back door, and hiden in shadows. It was his favorite spot in the Taloon. He could watch everyone. He could see the whole place clearly. Nothing would sneak up on him from this position.  
  
"Nani? Himura-San?" A female voice called out to him behind him, almost making him jump. He was about to attack the person who dared to speak to him so freely, when he recognized the voice. It was the female slayer.   
  
"Hai, Tomoe-San." He answered back to her. He looked up at the slayer. She was a little taller then he remembered. She had full lips, painted with red make-up. Her cheeks were lightly patted with make-up to make her cheek bones stand out more. Her lively eyes stared down at him. A dark brown, almost black in color. They shined and reflected the lights in the room, making them seem to glow. Her dark colored hair, flowed back into a low pony-tail and her bangs hanged on her forehead. Longer strands framed her pale and beautiful face.   
  
She wore a typical kimono, with flower designs in them. He could see the black materail, barely hanging out under the kimono by her shoulder. She was always dressed to slay. She never let her guard down. That's why he liked her so.   
  
Her body was curved in all the right places, making most men go mad at the curves. Her body was that of a mature female, and her Kimono showed that off quite well. Even though, it covered her body, giving her a more gental and high-class look about her. She wore plain, strapped sandels on her feet.   
  
A smile graced her painted lips. He couldn't help but think of blood when he saw the color of her lips. He wanted to bite down on her delicate neck and taste her blood on his tongue. Savoring every drop. His other hand, that was not supporting her head, was roaming over her well matured body. He could make her, his forever. He could have anything he wanted. He knew that. She was there for the taking. She was perfect in every way. He almost licked his lips at the thought. His face displayed none of his inside emotion for the girl. He would never let anyone see what he thought of.  
  
"Himura-San. It's wonderful to see you. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" She questioned, standing her ground, dispite the slightly, hungery look in the Battousai's eyes for her. She knew he had his eye on her since the moment they saw each other. It was nothing new to her that a man wanted her. She just put on a smile and pretended not to know. It worked most of the time.  
  
"I came to rest from my wandering." He answered shortly. He hardly every talked outside of quick wit, or death threats to those who did not listen to him. If he ever did have a slightly 'normal' conversation, it was a short and quick talk with Tomoe. She was the only one he ever really talked to.   
  
"I will tell the boss that you have arrived. He will be happy to know his favorite customer is still alive." She said, bowing to show her dismisal. She gracefully walked over behind the curtains to talk to the Boss in the back.  
  
The Battousai just waited. He knew the Boss always came out for him. Even if he didn't quite like the burly man that almost always smell of rotten Sake, he could tolerate him for quite some time. Besides, the man had the mouth the size of a Politic's greed. Which was a rather large size.   
  
The Battousai snorted at his own thoughts of the man. He awaited to arrival of the burly man, when another man stepped up to him. He was a rather tall man too. He was followed by a few other men in toe. Probably lap-dogs at his every beck and call.   
  
The man was around 5'10. Which made him a good 5 inches taller then the Battousai. He had dark colored hair tied into a tail in the back of his head. His bangs came out in spikes, pointing in differant direction across his pale and serious face. He wore a normal Gi, darkly colored. Two swords on his belt. Typical of swordsmen.   
  
The man had an air of pride around him that could choke a person. He probably had an ego to match it. Which meant, the Battousai knew he wasn't going to like this man at all. He knew it was going to start off wrong and he was going to have to kill the man in front of him.  
  
The Battousai tilted his head ever so slightly, to get a better look at the man looming over him.   
  
"This is my seat." The man said shortly.   
  
The Battousai snorted. "I don't see your name on it." The Battousai said with a challenge in his eyes. He dared the man to say otherwise. He wanted this man to say something stupid, so he could slit his throat. He awaited the man, to stick his foot in his mouth. It would be his last words of course. The Battousai placed one hand on his Katana. All the man had to do was to look at him wrong, and he would be dead.  
  
"Dammit Shishio! He is one of my loyal customers." The boss said, making all of them turned their attention to him. The burly man stood in full veiw in a suit that would make a politic think he was too serious. The man held his features in the same serious manner. His greasey hair, slicked back. His finely cut mustache curved around his fat lips, making him look like he didn't have a top lip. His porky nose, that reminded the Battousai of a swine, was wrinkled. He almost looked comical. His fat fingers rolled into fits and placed at his well-too-wide hips.  
  
A much skinner Tomoe, standing right behind him. Her small face peaking over the man's shoulder to see what was going on. She had a slightly concerned face on, which was a little odd of her usual manner.   
  
The man named Shishio, snorted at the boss. He turned back to the Battousai. "I'm not done with you. I'll be back."  
  
The Battousai glared at the man. He didn't want to shed blood infront of Tomoe. So, he let the men walk out of the Taloon without killing them. He didn't let go of his Katana until the men were out of the place though. He was waiting for the men to make anymore comments. If they did, the Battousai was not in control of the resaults.   
  
He let go of his sword, and placed his hands back onto the table. He looked up at the Burly man, who now was making his way over to him. The man sat down across from the Battousai. The Battousai getting his first wiff of the man. His nose wrinkled at the smell. Not only did the man smell as bad as before, but now he smelled of a strange kind of perfume too. If the other smell wasn't bad enough...  
  
"Like my new smell? It's a brand new blend made just for my tastes." The burly man shared with him, his fat lips turning into a smile.  
  
The Battousai resisted the urge to yell at the man in front of him that he smelled of rotten meat mixed with vomit, and went with a less harmful appoarch. "Hai." He said simply. Not sure if he could really pull off making a sound other then gags.  
  
"Oi, Himura-San. What would you like to drink?" He asked him, waving over Tomoe to their seating. Tomoe came over as soon as she saw her boss calling her over to them. She kept her eyes mainly on the floor though. Sometimes looking up, but only at the Battousai. He found that rather delightful.  
  
The Battousai shook his head. "Iie. I don't want anything to drink." He couldn't swollow any of that foul smelling liquids even if he wasn't full with blood in his stomach anyway. "Gomen, demo I would like to speak to you about.. the movement."  
  
The man before him, became his serious self again. He waved Tomoe off after ordering his favorite Sake. His finger connected together in a thoughtful way. His elbows resting on the table. His eyes were down-cast to the table. He was in deep thought.  
  
"The Movement." He started out. His mustage almost bristled at the sound of the words his lips let out. "Was a total failure. Not a single survivor from it. I told them not to go after those Vampire lords. I told them. Demo, they were young and thought that the advice of an old man was useless. As if I didn't know any better! They should have listened."   
  
The Battousai could not help let some anger boil within himself. Just because he became a Vampire did not mean he liked other Vampires. He hated them. He wished for all them to die. That was his wish. He hated them all. He couldn't stand any of them. They were pridefilled, egomanics with fangs who thought they were invincible! Invincible his ass!   
  
"I am also upset by it Himura-San." Said the Burly man. His voice was somewhat depressed and his voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "Demo, we still have hope of killing off those things." The Battousai nearly winced at the mention of what he also was, being called a 'thing'. "There is a new group gathering together. Tomoe-San, is also in that group. She is the leader of them. Only they, her, you and me know of her being a slayer."  
  
The Battousai nodded. He was informed that Tomoe was a slayer after hanging around the Taloon for a few months. He killed off a few Vampires that were trying to kill customers. He was rewarded with that information. This made him come back every once in awhile for more information. He could get all of the news he needed from the burly man who owned this place.  
  
"They are having a meeting early in the morning. They will all gather right at sun rise in here. Are you going to join us this time?" He questioned the Battousai.  
  
"Iie. I have more urgent matters I need to attend to." He said shortly. He stood up and nodded to the burly man. "Arigato Jiro-San." The Battousai gathered his thoughts for a few seconds, before bidding farewell to the man. "Sayonara Jiro-San."  
  
"Sayonara Himura-San." He said, nodding to his leaving friend.   
  
The Battousai walked towards the back door of the Taloon. Then a voice stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"Leaving so soon, Himura-San?" She questioned to him.  
  
The Battousai turned around to meet Tomoe. He tilted his head ever so slightly. "Gomen Tomoe-San, Demo, I need to attend to some matters else where."   
  
"I understand." She said, walking up to him. She grabbed his hand into her own, which was completely unexpected. The Battousai's eyes widen a little in surprise. It wasn't often something surprised him. He looked down at his hand, which now was being held by Tomoe's hand. He looked as their skins met, his slightly tanned skin, touching her pale skin. Even for a Vampire, she would be pale. He always wondered why her skin was so pale. But, now was not the time to ask her that questioned. "Please, be careful out there."  
  
The Battousai looked into her eyes as she said that. He could clearly see her concern for him in her eyes. If only he could tell her not to worry. If only he could show her why she shouldn't care about him. If only he could... bite down on her soft neck.. He mentally shook his head.  
  
He pulled away from her touch. He nodded towards her, not trusting his voice right now. He knew his voice would betray him in every way possible at that moment. He waited til the tingle in his hands, stopped before letting his voice speak. "Arigato. Sayonara, Tomoe-San." He turned around and walked away at that moment. He didn't trust himself to stay there any longer.   
  
He walked out of the Taloon and onto the dirt road. He had a good three hours before the sun started raising. By then he would have shelter and probably a snack. He licked his lips. He needed to taste a pure maiden by the nights end. After being so close to Tomoe and knowing she was pure made his hunger rise a thousand times higher then normal. He couldn't stand being that close to a pure maiden without taking her. But, he held himself back when he was around her.   
  
She was important to his plans. He was going to have every Vampire on the world, besides himself, be killed. That way everything would be back to normal. He would watch over the rest of man-kind. He would be the only threat and he could hold himself back from all the urges inside of him, unlike most Vampires. Unlike every Vampire, he was taught the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. It was the strongest sword style, but could also be used to control your emotions and primal feelings. That's why he could could back all of his urges. No matter how strong they became. Well, almost always.  
  
The Battousai waited by the dirt road for a pure maiden to walk down it's path. When that happened he would have his pure Maiden and taste her pure blood. He would be able to hold himself back from all of his urges for a few weeks atleast then. As he awaited a maiden to walk down the road, a male followed by a few others walked down the road. The Battousai's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Shishio.' He thought to himself. That bastard couldn't help but want to end his life tonight, could he? The Battousai didn't mind. He had a feeling he was going to kill a few more swordsmen before the night ended. These guys just happen to be in the right place and the right time... for the Battousai atleast. He would be able to get rid of a few fustrations and kill off a few jerks in the proccess. It was a win/win.   
  
The Battousai smirked at his resoulve, when he saw something that made his anger flare. They all had the Taloon's member sign stitched into their Gi's! How could he have missed that before? The sign of the Taloon was a cross looking marking with a circle around it. The circle touched the ends of the cross. Then, a small dot was placed in the top, left 'box' of the symbol. There was no mistaking it. They were part of the 'gathering' Jiro-San was talking about.  
  
The Battousai cursed his luck. He would not kill these men. He also needed them for the movement. 'Dammit! Why can't anything go exactly as I planned it tonight?' Thought the Battousai. He narrowed his eyes, before letting out a small sigh. He came into full veiw. He was currently half hiden in shadow, until he stepped out. The moon-light made everything seem to be held in a silver glow.   
  
Shisho, the leader of the gang on the dirt road, saw a figure step into the light. It took a few seconds to register who it was. It was the man that challendged him in the Taloon! He smirked. 'Time for some pay-back.'  
  
"You couldn't wait for your punishment, could you?" He questioned to shorter man infront of him.   
  
The Battousai snorted. How stupid could one person be? Including his snickering Gang, he felt like he was surrounded by the idiots who could mistake a Katana for a knife. "I was about to show you true pain, when I noticed you were part of the Taloon's Gathering."  
  
That made him shut up for a few seconds. He was surprised that the shorter man infront of him could know about the Gathering. He was either one of the two. He was either, a member, which he wasn't because he didn't have the symbol, or he was a spy. Shishio brought out his sword and held it out to the shorter man's neck. "What would you know of the Gathering?"  
  
"Only Everything." The Battousai said curtly. "I did not come out to fight you, Shishio." He did not use any sort of formal use on Shishio's name which meant he was either knew Shishio very well, or was disrespecting Shishio.   
  
Shishio nearly growled at the shorter man, curving his sword closer to the man's neck. He was close enough to draw blood if he went any further. Even by a hair. The shorter man did not so much as flinch at the cold blade's contact. He mearly dared Shishio to continue with his eyes. Challendging Shishio again. Almost like he was waiting for Shishio to draw some of his blood so he could bring out his own blade.  
  
"I do not believe I caught your name. or should I call you Gaki?" Shishio questioned with a sneer.   
  
"My name is Himura, Kenshin." He said, just as serious and curtly as before.   
  
"Well, Himura." Shishio said, using no formality just as the Battousai had done to him. "How do you know about the Gathering."  
  
"Don't you think you should not speak so freely of the Gathering out in the open?" The Battousai said, knowing full well he was getting on Shishio's nerves. He nearly smirked when he saw Shishio's cheeks started to heat up in anger. He chuckled on the inside.  
  
"Kisama! How dare you speak to me in such a way." Shishio roared at the Battousai. His blade itching to taste the Battousai's blood. His arm nearly gave into the blade's demand for blood. But, he was tought better then that. He may be hot-headed, but he did not shed innocent blood. "Tell me now."  
  
"Demo, I can not. Not with your blade scracthing my throat, Baka." The Battousai said in a monotoned voice. Only giving some thought to the word 'Baka'.   
  
Shishio did growl this time, but lowered his blade to his side, but still ready for an attack at any second. He did not know why, but he felt the need to be on edge around this man in front of him. He did not look like a threat, but looks were deceiving. They never told the truth about someone. That was one thing had to learn the hard way at a very young age.   
  
"I come to know about the Gathering through Jiro-San. I have known about all of this before you even picked up a sword." The Battousai said to them. It was all true. He knew about every single group that had made it's way through the forest to try to stop the Vampires. Hell, he was in the FIRST group to ever do that. But, he wasn't about to go around sharing that information around to everyone.  
  
"Fine. If Jiro-San trusts you, I will let you live. But don't cross my path again Himura. For next time, I cannot be responcible for the resaults." Shishio said, making the Battousai clentch his teeth ever so slightly.  
  
"Either can I, Shishio." He brushed past Shishio, hitting him on the shoulder. While he did, he whispered something to Shishio. "Death. To all those who cross me. Beware, Shishio."  
  
Shishio's eyes widen. He turned to look at Himura, but he was gone. Probably right into the woods as soon as he was done saying that. Maybe he just imagined Himura saying that? It could have been a trick of the wind. Maybe that was it. If not, he just had an incounter with the Battousai and livid to tell about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. How was my first chapter? I have a few more charactors into the mix. A few you do know and a few you don't. I probably spelled a few things wrong in this chapter. I'm sorry for that. I will try to correct them.  
  
Just to let you know, I use a lot of Jap. style greetings and a few words that you may not understand. I will have the Jap. terms used in that Chapter at the bottom of the page to help you guys and girls out.   
  
Jap. Terms for those who don't know.  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Iie-No  
  
Demo-But, However  
  
kisama-Bastard  
  
Gaki- rugrat, anklebiter, little person  
  
Oi-Hey (Some people say it's translated into 'Wow'. Though, I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive it's 'Hey'.)  
  
Nani-What?   
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
sayonara-Good bye  
  
Name endings.  
  
-San :It's basically like saying Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. It's used for someone you respect.  
  
-Chan :Friends use it. Kinda like a pet name. Or little.  
  
-Sami :Used for Gods, or highly respected people. Lords, Masters, etc...  
  
-Dono :Princess. 


	3. The First Meeting

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
I know in the last chapter there were a few spelling errors and some grammer problems. The reason being, I went over the Introduction, to check for errors, and I thought I went over the last chapter too. Turns out, I didn't. Sorry about that. I'll be more careful from now on.  
  
A few charactors in here will be from the anime. But, they will not have the exact same background, or age as in the anime. There is a reason for all of this. I'm telling you all just so none of you reviews flame me for getting someone's age or background wrong, because I didn't get it wrong, I changed it.   
  
I hope you all understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Part Two- The First Meeting  
  
After the departure of the strange, red-haired man, Shishio continued his walk to the Taloon. The meeting would start in an hour. He was still shakin-up by his encounter with the Battousai. He just couldn't make up his mind weather it really was the Battousai or it was a trick of the wind.   
  
He knew, that no one dared to speak the same sentence that the Battousai did when he was going to kill someone. No one was brave enough to do it. He had heard that one man used that sentence a few times, just to play tricks on his friends, but the next day was found dead outside of his home. Ever since then, no one even joked about using that sentence.   
  
He sighed. Thinking like that wasn't going to help him figure it out. Besides, he had much more important things to do.   
  
The small group of men behind him was made up of some of the best fighters he could gather together. They hardly ever spoke, but followed comands like a trained dog. They were almost ruthless in combat, which is why Shishio picked them out.  
  
Shishio and the gang behind him walked into the Taloon. Shishio took his rightful spot in the seat that the Battousai was sitting in before. The seat was still slightly warm from someone sitting in it. The gang of fighters placed themselves in the seats around Shishio. The table was square, holding about two or three people on each side. The one that was close to the back door was always Shishio's when he came into the Taloon. It had been that way everyday for the past four weeks.   
  
His gang of Fighters sat themselves down. Shioshio looked around at his group. His eyes trailing on each of them. He re-counted to himself of why he had each of them together.   
  
There was Yukyuzan Anji. He was a great fighter. A huge man with bulky muscles. He had tanned skin from hours of training out in the sun. Black markings under his eyes made from, what looked like to be coal. He used to be Preist. The non-violent type of guy. Until, of course the reason why he was now part of this group, the four childern the man was carring for were killed by Vampires. As far as Shishio knew, Anji just found the childern on the ground with holes in their necks. Shishio didn't ask it, but suspected that something else happened besides that.  
  
Shishio almost shrugged. It was none of his business. If the man didn't want to share his life story, that was the man's concern, not his. All he wanted was for Anji to lend his strength to take care of those 'things' once and for all.  
  
The next person Shishio's eyes laid upon was of a young boy. His name is Seta Soujiro. He is about the age of 13. He has strange brown tint in his hair, which wasn't too common. His eyes were a deep blue color. His lips were always turned into a slight smile. No other emotion crossed the boy's face. Shishio knew why. The boy had a harsh life. When he found poor Soujiro, the boy was working as a slave for a vampire gang. As far as Shishio knew the vampires did away with Soujiro's family before taking the boy as a slave. For about four years the boy was beaten, bit and sent out to trap young women and childern for the vampires to feed upon.  
  
Once Shishio killed off the vampires, Soujiro turned to him with a smile. Shishio didn't question to boy's lack of emotion. Living with those creatures could probably drain anyone of emotion.   
  
Shishio soon learned after he took Soujiro in, the Soujiro had a strange skill with a sword. Soujiro once told him his father was a very good swordsman. Shishio believed Soujiro was a master of the Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken. A very powerful sword style. Shishio brought it upon himself to teach the boy to handle a sword with more grace. Since then, Soujiro has never left Shishio's side.  
  
Shishio's eyes once again traveled. This time to another man. This man Shishio only found a few months ago. His name is Hanya. He always wore a strange mask. A white mask shaped into that of a demon's face. He wore strange form fitting shirts with long sleeves. The sleeves had a strip pattern on them. It was made that way to make it look like his arms extended well past their true length. All Shishio really knows about the man was he is a master at Kempo.   
  
Shishio's eyes moved from Hanya to another member of the group. He was a tall man with a police uniform on. His name, Saitou Hajime. Saitou has black hair, most of it gelled back. Four strands came in front, drooping down in front of his eyes and grazing his cheeks. His eyes were almost a golden color. Strange for any person to have, yes. But, he was no ordinary man. He was half Vampire. Shishio found Saitou when he was half way through his vampire transformation. Shishio was able to stop the full transformation by burning the wounds and making Saitou drink garlic water. It stopped the main transformation. Saitou does not drink blood, nor was he any different looking from any other human. It was just his eyes and his skin color that changed.   
  
Saitou's skin is paler then a normal human's skin color. It looked like Saitou was hiding from the sun for the past six years. He wasn't a sickly pale color, but only a few shades above that. Saitou hated looking himself in the mirrior. Everytime he did, Saitou would end up braking it. He hated looking into his own golden eyes and facing the truth. He was different no matter how hard he tired not to believe it. He wasn't human anymore.  
  
Shishio felt sorry for the man. Often, he thought about what if he hadn't stopped the transformation and just done away with Saitou in the first place? But, then he would shake his head. He needed Saitou for this and Saitou, no matter how horrible he felt about being what he was now, was grateful to be alive. Shishio still couldn't help himself but wonder about that.  
  
Shishio knew a little about Saitou's past. Only bits and pieces that Saitou every now and then shared with him. From what he knew, Saitou was a new officer of the law. He had worked for the government before in some type of 'clean-up' job. Shishio wasn't stupid. He knew Saitou was probably a Man-Slayer. Besides that, Shishio also knew that Saitou had a family at one point. His family was rich and he was a gifted child who learned to use a sword at a very young age. Then, one night while Saitou was away in the practice feilds, his family was killed by Vampires.   
  
Since then, Saitou had to raise himself from about the age of 10. Shishio guess Saitou was about 30 when Saitou was bitten. The strange thing was, since then Saitou has never grown a single day older. Shishio nearly forgot about his last member, who was currently walking up to him, because he was so deep in thought.  
  
The last member of his group is a woman. Shishio turned his head to look at her. She was a very beautiful woman. But, don't let her looks fool you. She was as deadly as they came. She was one of.. them. She was a Vampire. But, he trusted her enough to not kill any of them. Her name, Yumi. Her eyes were a deadly red color. Her hair, as black as the night sky. It was always tied into a strong bun. A few strands dangled out from the bun's tight grip. Her fang, always hiden by her blood red lips. A small, beauty mark was below her left eye. High on her cheek. Her Kimono hung from her slender shoulders, making her pale neck and shoulder touch the outside world. Not many women dared to wear such a thing. But, Yumi wanted to show off her beauty.  
  
Her Kimono was probably one of the best you could buy. It was silk and had many patterns on it. One of which being Cherry blossoms. The rest was coated in red, with small designs made right into the fabric. Her Kimono went to the ground, with an open slit on her right leg. A loose rope-like materal held the kimono. It was tied around her waist. The ends of it, always bouncing when she would walk. Her hips swayed in a rythmic motion as she walked. It would lure the best of men into their spell. But, Shishio knew better then that. He would not be caught in her deadly web of beauty.  
  
Yumi sat down beside him. Everyone looked at her. They all knew she had some kind of news. She never came unless she had news.  
  
"On with it onna." Said Anji. He was always getting angry whenever Yumi was around. Everyone did. She was one of 'them' after all.  
  
"I just came to tell you all that the Battousai is close by. I heard that he was passing close to the Taloon earlier today. I just thought i'd warn you all." She said, sitting back in the chair.  
  
The Taloon was one of the very few places that had chairs and didn't make you sit on the ground. Only a pillow to support you as you sat on your knees. The Taloon was more of a western style place. They all thought it was rather nice.  
  
"The Battousai." Shishio said, rubbing his chin in thought. This was going to be rather difficult to make any moves tonight if the Battousai was close by.  
  
Just then, Jiro walked up to them. He put his hand on the table, to gain attention from everyone. "I thought the meeting was going to start at sun rise." he stated.  
  
"It was, until we had a slight change in plan. The Battousai is close by." Yumi explained to Jiro. She wasn't looking at anyone. She was more interested in her nails at the moment.   
  
"The Battousai? Well, we don't quite have to worry about him right now. He is the least of our problems. Everyone knows he doesn't attack any place unless someone makes him angry." Jiro cleared his throat before speaking again. "We need to worry about the rather large group of Vampires that are starting to revolt against every group of humans that come their way. They are killing maybe twenty people a day! We have to stop them."   
  
"I agree with you." Saitou said. He looked up at Jiro. "Those things need to be stopped. We cannot allow them to walk around and kill people freely."  
  
"Unlike you did, right Saitou-San?" Yumi piped in, knowing she was getting on Saitou's nerves.  
  
Shishio nearly sighed. He knew what was going to happen next. It was time for every meeting they ever had, to turn into a fight between Yumi and Saitou. Just the way he really wanted to start a meeting.   
  
"I fought for the government and to protect people! Not to kill them for the sake of killing." Saitou yelled at Yumi, standing up and slamming his fist into the table. A very clear, 'CRACK' could be heard from the old table. A spider like crack formed around in the table by Saitou's fist. Saitou's teeth were slightly bared, and a small vein could be seen on his forehead.  
  
Shishio really did sigh now. Leave it to Yumi to get on Saitou's bad side.  
  
"They are killings because humans are killing them." Yumi said, then added, "Besides, they need to eat."  
  
This got everyone's attention. The whole group turned to Yumi. Anji was clearly well passed angry at her. None of them wanted to hear someone defend the creatures that ruined their lives. Yet, here was Yumi defending the creatures they hated will all of their being.   
  
"Are you saying we should LET them kills us all?" Anji questioned to Yumi with his teeth clentched.   
  
Yumi sighed. "Men. You just won't get it will you?"  
  
Shishio knew it was coming. The fists and/or swords were going to fly after a her next sentence. Shishio would bet his sword skills on it.  
  
"From what you are saying, because we need to kill you humans to eat, we should die. Well, why won't that logic work every other time huh?" Yumi said, pausing for everyone to understand what she was saying. Then she continued. "So, what you are saying is that since you eat fish, which means you have to kill them, that gives fish to wipe you off the face of the earth because they shouldn't be killed to feed another living creature. Is that it?"  
  
Everyone's blood was boiling. Well, besides Shishio's and Soujiro. Shishio sighed in his seat.   
  
"Calm down everyone. We don't need another fight like last time." Shishio explained. He really did not fell like having another chair thrown, only to hit him in the back of the head. His head still hurt from the last time that happened. If that happened again, he would take out his sword on whoever threw it.   
  
Anji slammed his fist down on the table. Shishio thought that the old table would fall under that pressure. But, to his surprise it stood against Anji's fist as well as Saitou's. "Then don't let that.. that.. THING ever come near us again!"  
  
This time, Yumi stood up to defend herself against Anji's clear insault. "I am not a THING you Kisama! Just because I happen to be a vampire doesn't make it alright to forget that I am also a woman!"  
  
"You're nothing more then an Busa as far as I am concerned!" Anji said, growling at Yumi now. They were both in each other's faces now. Both of them were narrowing their eyes at each other. Saitou was about to step in with his own personal comments about Yumi, when Shishio broke it up.  
  
"DAMMIT! ALL OF YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" He shouted over everyone. They all stopped and stared at Shishio. He never yelled over at them, unless they threw something at him. Everyone shut up, and sat down. Shishio remained standing. "Now, all of you will stop this pity fighting. We need each of you as much as then others."  
  
Anji grumbled. Shishio sent him a sharp glare. "We need you for your powerful medicines and knowledge about Vampires. As well as your fighting. Demo, we also need Yumi-San for her inside details of what is happening everywhere. Without her knowledge of every Vampire group and being able to get inside of their groups, we would never know what was going on with them."  
  
Shishio paused to make sure everyone got what he was saying. "I know you all, besides Yumi-san, hate Vampires to the core. Demo, we need keep a clear head and try to get along with each other. We need to work together if our plans are going to work."  
  
Everyone paused, before Jiro spoke up. "I completely agree with you Shishio-Sami. We do need to work together."   
  
Just then, the door to the Taloon opened up. Everyone looked at the door. Everyone with a sword, placed their hands on their hilts. If it was the Battousai, they were all done for. They watched the door with their nerves on end, waiting for the person to walk in.  
  
Just then, they all sighed. It was just Tomoe. She closed the door behind her and locked up. "Gomen everyone, demo, I needed to step outside for a second. I closed the place down for you Jiro-san."  
  
"Arigato Tomoe-San. Please, join us for our meeting." Jiro said, moving aside so Tomoe could sit down across from Shishio. Tomoe gave a slight nod toward Jiro before sitting down in the seat.  
  
"Arigato Jiro-San. Now, what have I missed?" Tomoe questioned to the whole group, even though she was mainly keeping her eyes on Shishio.  
  
"The Battousai is near by Tomoe-san." Shishio explained.  
  
"I think he might be after the new slayer." Yumi said, winking at Tomoe. Tomoe and Yumi never really became friends and Yumi would often tease Tomoe about being a slayer, but they never faught or had any hate towards one another.  
  
"Hai Yumi-san. You just might be right. The Battousai would most likely not come near a place like this if he were not after me." Tomoe said, keeping her head in a slightly bowed position. It was the way she was brought up. Never to keep her eyes on someone for too long.   
  
"Hai Tomoe-san. But, if he is after you, we will all protect you and try to take down the Battousai." Said Shishio, in a non-worried tone. A few eyes looked at him in his calm state.  
  
"Demo, Shishio-Sami. Wouldn't you think it would be best to let the true slayer handle a vampire such as the Battousai?" Soujiro questioned.   
  
"Hai Soujiro-chan. Demo, we cannot allow such a lady as Tomoe-san to go into battle alone. Now, what kind of gentle-men would we be if we did such a thing?" Shishio questioned to him, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
Tomoe blushed a little at Shishio's comment. All the men chuckled at Shishio's comment.   
  
"Hai hai Shishio-Sami. What kind of Gentle-men are we if we don't help out such a fine lady as Tomoe-san?" Anji questioned with a smile. One of the very rare and few smiles he gives.   
  
"Oi! I'm a lady too." Yumi piped up, in a slight whine.  
  
"Do we really have to answer your statement?" Soujiro asked her. Everyone blinked, before laughing. Besides, Yumi of course. She just sat down and pouted in her seat before standing up.  
  
"I see when I am not wanted. Besides, the sun is going to rise in about half an hour. Sayonara Shishio-San and Tomoe-Chan." She said, before starting to walk out of the Taloon.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Soujiro asked her. He was wondering why he did not get a good-bye.  
  
Yumi turned around with a small smile on her face. "I only say Sayonara to the polite people. Unlike yourself Soujiro-Chan." With that, she left the Taloon.  
  
Anji ruffled Soujiro's hair a little. "Don't worry about it Soujiro-Chan. She hates just about everyone of us."  
  
"Demo, I think she likes someone in this group a little too much." Saitou said, lighting one of his ciggerettes. He took a deep drag from it.  
  
"Who?" Jiro questioned.  
  
"Shishio-Sami of course." He said in a calm voice. Everyone almost fell over. Saitou just took another drag from his ciggerette.   
  
"NANI?! Saitou-san. You must be joking." Shishio said, righting himself. He nearly fell out of his chair from Saitou's comment.  
  
"Iie. Think about it Shishio-Sami. She always sits next to you, warns you about everything, she only listens to you and most of all, you're the only guy she says Sayonara to." Saitou said, presenting all of his evidence.   
  
"I agree with Saitou-san." Hanya's voice finally came into play. It almost made everyone jump. He was so silent for so long, everyone had forgotten he was even there.   
  
Jiro patted Shishio on the back. He gave a friendly laugh at Shishio. "Good luck with a woman like that."  
  
Shishio gave a slight blush on his face. "I do not like Yumi-San like that!"  
  
"Hai hai." Everyone said at the same time, which only made Shishio frown at them all.  
  
"By the way Jiro-San. Where is this guy you told us all about?" Shishio questioned, tring his hardest to get off the subject of Yumi.  
  
"He said he had more important matters to attend to." Jiro explained. "You all meet him."   
  
"Nani? You mean that red-headed man?" Shishio questioned.  
  
"Hai. His name is Himura. He is a very strong man with a great skill with the sword." Jiro explained.  
  
Shishio frowned again. This time it was much deeper. It made him seem like he grew a few years older. "I do not like that Himura-guy."  
  
"Shishio-Sami. Why don't you like Himura-san?" Tomoe questioned.  
  
"I just have a feeling that I shouldn't trust him. If not for that feeling, I'm sure I would not have been so rude to him today." Shishio explained.  
  
"Himura-San is very trustworthy." Tomoe said, getting slightly defensive of Himura.  
  
"Tomoe-San. I never said we should not trust him. Just, I do not like him." Shishio explained, not wanting to get into a fight with Tomoe. Truth be told, he rather liked Tomoe. More then a friend kind of way.  
  
"I'm sure Shishio-Sami did not mean to offend Himura-San in any way Tomoe-san." Soujiro said, piping in, tring to help his master in need.  
  
"Gomen. I did not mean to sound so rude Shishio-Sami." Tomoe said, with her head bowed. She was taught better then this.  
  
"It's alright Tomoe. You should speak your mind." Shishio said. " It is I who should say Gomen."  
  
Tomoe gave him a soft smile. If almost made Shishio's heart melt.   
  
'I have it bad.' Shishio thought to himself. He always had a slight crush towards Tomoe, but it didn't start to become more then that until he started to come to the Taloon on regular bases. It grew from there. Now, he was sure he was in love with the woman. Though, him being a man of the sword and not of people, he did not know how to tell a woman such as Tomoe.   
  
"Soujiro-Chan." Shishio started. "Why don't you take Hanya and Anji to the troubled area outside of Kyoto? I heard there was a small gang of vampires there. Maybe four or five. Nothing you three couldn't handle. Nothing you couldn't handle on your own."   
  
"Then why all three of us?" Hanya questioned.  
  
"Because, my sources may be wrong and I don't want to risk any of your lives in this." Shishio explained. He turned to Saitou. "Can you have a small group of police sent to Kyoto as well? I heard there was a rather large group of vampires gathering. You could lead those men into killing those."   
  
"Hai Shishio-Sami. It is as good as done." Saitou said.  
  
"Good. Tomoe-San. Could you check out the northern forest area with me? There is a vampire group gathering there tomorrow night. If we head out soon, we could reach there and set up traps for them." He said.  
  
"Hai. I will go get ready right now Shishio-Sami." Tomoe said, getting up. She made a slight bow towards Shishio before going into her room.  
  
"What shall I do Shishio-Sama?" Jiro questioned.  
  
"I want you to stay here. Open your Taloon later this afternoon and try to listen in on conversations. If anything sounds like it could give away an area where Vampires could be hiding, write it down. We will need that information." Shishio explained.  
  
"Hai." Jiro said, nodding to show he understood.  
  
"And Jiro-San... if Himura happens to come into the Taloon anytime tomorrow... invite him into the meeting for the next half moon." Shishio said with great pain. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like Himura.   
  
"Hai. It will be done." Jiro answered.  
  
"Good. Let's all go get a good night's rest shall we? And everyone. Be careful of the Battousai. Try not to anger any Vampire that is anything like the news we've heard about the Battousai." Shishio said to his fello members.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about us Shishio-Sami. We will all be careful." Soujiro told him with a smile.  
  
Shishio placed his hand on the small boy's head. "I know you will be. Now. Let's get some shut eye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Battousai relaxed near a stream. He splashed some water on his face, getting out some of the dirty from the forest. As he was walking through the forest, a few branches hit him in the face. A few light marks on his face were the resault of his encounter with the branches. This is why he really hated walking through thick bushes.  
  
He cursed as the water stung some of his new wounds. A female voice carried it's way to his ears.  
  
"You should really watch where you are going next time." She said to him.  
  
The Battousai reached for his Katana. He turned around to find a rather beautiful woman behind him.   
  
"There is no need for violence." She said, tilting her head ever so slightly. "What is your name handsom?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin." The Battousai answered with caution. He wasn't going to let down his guard. Even if the person in front of him was a beautiful woman.  
  
"My name is Yumi." She said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Himura-San."  
  
"Like wise, Yumi-San." He answered back in a monotone.  
  
That only made Yumi cock up an eyebrow. "It seems I have another 'monotone' guy on my hands."  
  
"I would be glad to relieve you of this Monotone guy." The Battousai answered, standing up. He slid his shealth into his belt and eyed the woman before him. Then, it clicked. His eyes narrowed a little. "You're a Vampire."  
  
"Hai. I am a Vampire." She said with a slight smile. "You're the first guy who refered to me as a Vampire and not a 'thing', 'Demon', 'creature from hell' or 'Onna'."  
  
The Battousai tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "I am a gentle-man unlike most men of this era. Now, if you excuse me, Yumi-San, I must be on my way."  
  
"Be careful. The Battousai is out there." Yumi warned him with a smirk. "Make sure you don't get cut into ribbions."  
  
The Battousai turned to her with an evil smirk, that made her have chills run up and down her spine. Those golden eyes bored into her forehead, cutting a clear veiw into her mind. All she could do was stand there. There was nothing to be done. Those Golden eyes held her in place.  
  
"I am always Careful. Demo, you be careful Yumi-San. There are demons in this forest." He said with a deep and almost throaty voice. Even the voice made her shiver.  
  
She wasn't sure if it was fear that was controlling her... or something else. Her body acted on it's own and so did her mouth. "Like you, Himura-San?"   
  
His smirk widen ever so little, but there was still a greater depth to his smirk. It reached his eyes this time. "Hai, Yumi-San. Like me."  
  
Her knees nearly bucked from the weird shivers and flows of emotion running through her body. No person has ever made her feel this way before. Not even Shishio. Shishio made her feel... different.. but not like this. She felt.. well.. she didn't even know how to discribe the emotion running through her body. She felt like fleeing and going into his arms at the same time. She felt like she was helpless.. and powerful at the same time. How could any of this make sence? She was a Vampire! She wasn't supposed to feel! She had stopped feeling a long time ago. Why did it suddenly change?  
  
"I must be on my way. Sayonara, Yumi-San." he said, before walking forward. He brushed past her. She felt like her heart beat was back for a spilt second. Her would body felt as warm as a hot poker, then it all crashed down. She was back to the same old her. Sort of.  
  
He continued his walk into the forest, leaving the shakin' up Yumi on her own.   
  
Yumi waited til he was far enough that she was sure he couldn't see nor hear her. She fell to her knees. 'How could a man make me feel like this?' Yumi asked herself over and over again in her mind.   
  
'He must.. be some kind.. of demon.. or vampire.. he can't be human!' Yumi battled with herself over and over again in her mind, tring to figure out just what Himura was. He acted almost human. He didn't act like a vampire, yet seemed to have the sence of a vampire in him. He also had a sence of something else deep within him. Maybe that was what she felt? It could have been. He could have pulled out whatever that was and showed her.   
  
She gulped. She was sure if she still had a beating heart, it would have stopped by now. She was lucky she was already dead. If not, he would have killed her with those looks. She was sure of it.  
  
'How could a person posses such eyes?' Yumi asked herself. She got to her feet. She could smell it in the air. Sun rise was going to be very soon. She needed to find some kind of shelter. If she didn't, her life was over. Even hiden in the forest, there were rays of sun light that escaped through the tree's thick branches and caught the ground. If she were to stay in the forest, in the area she was in now, she would surely die.  
  
She quickly ran to the only place she could reach in time. It was the Taloon. She just hoped Jiro wouldn't kick her out into the sun light. If he did, she promised herself if she became a ghost or whatever, she would haunt him forever!   
  
Yumi made her way through the forest, avoiding the bigger branches, but her Kimono snagged on a tree branch, making her trip in her run. If she didn't free herself soon, she would be caught in the open, with the sun. She quickly turned and pulled on her Kimono. She pulled it again and it finally gave way. Her Kimono tore from her right knee, down. She would curse herself later for doing that, but now was not the time. She got to her feet and made a dash for the Taloon.  
  
'I knew I should have just stayed! Dammit. I'll be glad if I can get to the door before I get hit with the sun.' She thought to herself, finally seeing the Taloon's slanted roof ahead. She could feel a smile on her lips, dispite herself. She was almost there! Then again, the sun was about the peak over the hills. She only had a few more seconds before she would be turned to dust.  
  
She was almost there! She could smell the foul oder of Jiro coming from the place and the smell of Sake. She reached out a hand and connected with the door knob. She was home free! She turned the knob, only to her horror, that it was locked! She banged on the door.  
  
"Jiro-San! It's Yumi! Please! Open the door!" She screamed through the door. She could already feel her skin start to become hot from the sun's glare. The sun peaked over the hill tops, casting a yellow glow over the land. It touched Yumi's right ankle, where her Kimono was torn. She screamed out in pain as the sun began it's work on her ankle. It burned the skin in only a few seconds flat. It traveled up her leg and part of the glare, touched her shoulder and her cheek. She could smell the smoke from her own burning skin. It sickened her to no extent.  
  
She banged on the door again. She was close to sobbing against the door. She was going to die because that foul-smelling man Jiro, DIDN'T LEAVE THE FUCKING DOOR UNLOCKED! She could almost scream in pure horror from the sitution that, she, put herself in. If only she hadn't left the Taloon!   
  
Just when she thought her life was over, the door opened. Yumi fell to the ground. Her ankles and down were still in the sun. Her skin started to burn there too. Her right ankle was completely charred to the bone from the sun. She felt two arms pull her inside of the building. The door was shut, locking out the sun's glare. She felt herself dragged in further, until she was completely out of danger. Then, the two arms released her. She looked up to see who her savor was.  
  
Shishio looked down at the burned woman laying on the ground. "Yumi-San. What happened? You aren't so stupid as to not take cover before the sun rises!"  
  
"Those... those.. golden.. eyes.. they.. pinned me.. in place.. I couldn't.. move." She said, trying to get all the words out so they could understand what she was saying.  
  
"Golden eyes?" Shishio questioned. His eyes narrowed. "It must have been the Battousai. He is the only one who could hold another vampire in place like this."   
  
Shishio reached down and picked Yumi up from the floor. He carried her into the back room. Everyone looked at him. The whole group was still there. They were too cautious when they heard someone bang on the door, but when Shishio heard Yumi's scream, he had to open the door. He wasn't so cruel as to let a woman who had helped them, beyound being a vampire, had done nothing wrong. So, he did the only human thing. He let her in and was going to help her.  
  
"Soujiro-Chan! Get some wash clothes. Anji. Fetch a bucket of water for Yumi-San, please." Shishio ordered, expecting the ones he just called out to move and do his orders right away.  
  
"Demo, Shishio-Sami. I could never help a vampire." Anji said to him.  
  
Shishio looked up at him. "You can't be serious Anji-San." After a few seconds of looking into Anji's eyes he knew Anji was not telling a lie. He would not help out Yumi. She was one of them and he would not help her. Even if Shishio demanded that he do so. "It's alright Anji-San. I understand."  
  
He then turned to Soujiro. "Well? You too?"  
  
Soujiro blinked. "Eto... I have to agree with Anji-San."  
  
Shishio looked over at Saitou. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as Anji. Even Hanya and Jiro seemed to not be willing to move to get anything he asked for. Shishio growled. This is not what he wanted. He set Yumi down on some bedding, before racing around to get the things he needed.  
  
He grabbed a wooden bucket from the kitchen and quickly ran out the back door. He didn't have much time. If he didn't cool her burns, she could suffer from much more damage. He dumped the contents of the bucket on the ground. Only a few left over food items were in the bucket.   
  
Shishio went to the well and quickly pulled up on the rope. He strained to get the bucket up faster. When the bucket reached the top of the well, Shishio reached out one hand and grabbed it. He pulled it over and put only a bit of the water into the wooden bucket. He had to wash out the bucket before he could put water in it.   
  
He looked around and cursed to himself. He completely forgot about something to clean the bucket with! He grabbed the end of his Gi and tore a piece from it. He cleaned the wooden bucket, then filled it with clean water. He then made his way back to the Taloon. He placed the bucket beside Yumi's burned ankles. He looked down at them. Black and coal-like skin met his eyes. He resisted the urge to gag at the very sight of it.  
  
He looked around for some clothes, before he nearly slammed into Tomoe. She was standing there, holding some clean clothes for him to use. He looked into her eyes. She was willing to help him out, dispite his willing to help a Vampire!   
  
"Dammit! I can feel my bones burning!" Yumi shouted out. That snapped Shishio back into he real world. He quickly grabbed the clothes from Tomoe.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoe-San. You're a very big help." Shishio said to her, with all honesty. He then, went back to helping Yumi with her burns. He dipped a cloth into the bucket of water, and placed the now soaking cloth onto Yumi's ankle. You could see the small bits of steam come from the rag. Shishio, then removed the rag from her ankle, and placed it higher up on her leg where it was still burning slightly. Again, he could see small bits of steam rise from the rag.  
  
He grabbed another cloth and dunked it into the clean water, then rung some of it out. He then folded it in half, so it could fit on Yumi's cheek. He put the cloth onto her cheek, being extremely careful of all of her burns. He didn't want her to have to go through more pain.  
  
Yumi, all the time was watching Shishio. She could see the concentraition in his eyes. He was tring to be as careful as he could. She knew it wasn't easy for Shishio to do that. Shishio was a swordsman after all. He was never ment to do such work as this. His brow, contracting til she could see small wrinkles starting on his forehead. She could feel some small touches his skin and her skin made. It felt like small electric shocks being sent into her body. Almost, as if they wanted to start her unbeating heart again.  
  
Shishio, on the other hand was too far into concentraition that he didn't notice the little shocks. He was now, placing the last cloth on Yumi's shoulder. As soon as that was done, he used the back of his right hand to clean his brow of sweat. He looked over at Yumi. "Just rest. When you wake up, I'll replace the clothes when they dry."  
  
Yumi nodded a little. Sleep was already taking her by the hand. She had struggled against it's grasp for awhile now, wanting to watch Shishio work. But, now it was time for her to rest. She let her eyelids close, trusting Shishio would protect her from all harm while she healed. Her muscles relaxed, getting ready for sleep. She then felt her mind grow a little fuzzy, before sleep took her completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Battousai nearly tripped over the same damn log AGAIN! He growled down at the stupid piece of wood on the floor. He then, picked up the piece of wood before tossing it into the pile of wood on the floor. He was in an old cottage. The owners of this house, were childern. Three childern to be exact. They were so happy to see an adult, that they invited him in without a second thought.  
  
Usually, this ment breakfast to the Battousai, but he couldn't touch any of them like that. Not with that raven haired girl in the corner. He believed her name to be Kaoru. She was the most mature out of all of them! She was about 8 maybe 9 in age. She acted as if she were 20 sometimes! She would act as a parent to the other two childern in the house. But, the Battousai could see the relief that an adult was in their mists. She started to act more and more like a child her age since he said he would stay.  
  
Another girl, named Misao also livid here. She was not related to Kaoru in any way. But, she had pretty much the same hair color as Kaoru. Her dark hair was tied back into a braid, that rached her hip. Her bangs were planted almost always in front of her eyes. The Battousai would often find the girl tring her hardest to brush the bangs out of her eyes. The Battousai sugguested she use the hair gel that many people now adays use on their hair. Misao was about one year younger the Kaoru.   
  
The last of the three childern was a boy. His name, Yahiko. He was half Kaoru's age. 4 maybe 5 at most. The youngest of the group and the whinest of the group. His hair would natural stand up, probably from never being brushed by the looks of it. His eyes reminded the Battousai of a samuria. The boy was certainly a son of a great warrior and had the mists of a warrior within him. If only he could get past that whining!  
  
The Battousai walked back to his steamy pot of food. The childern had picked a few vegetables from the near-by feilds. He had warned them not to do so, for if they were caught, they could be beaten for it. The Childern just smiled at his warning, like they were glad to hear him spite them for their misdeeds. The Battousai knew they probably were happy. They wanted an adult figure around them.  
  
The childern were currently playing together in the one roomed house. They were playing a game of 'tag'. The Battousai listened to their game, and turned around ever so often to watch the childern chase each other around the room. Sometimes, they would hit objects in the room. The only one who ever cried when they did that was Yahiko.   
  
"Kaoru-Dono?" The Battousai questioned to the little girl who was tackling the younger boy to the ground. She looked up at the mention of her name. "I would like to speak with you."  
  
Kaoru nodded and nearly leap off the boy. She, then helped him to his feet and brushed a little bit of the dust from him. Next, she bounded over to the Battousai with a smile on her face. "Hai?"  
  
"I was wondering, how is it you all came to be in this place?" he questioned, while he continued to stir his almost completed soup for the childern. When he didn't hear a responce for a little while, he stopped his stirring and looked down at the raven-haired girl. She was looking down at the ground, like the dusty ground was suddenly interesting.  
  
"Himura-sami... it's not something we like to share." Kaoru answered with a hint of a sob in her voice. The Battousai's eyes softened at the little girl. He bent down to her level and placed a hand under her chin. He made her look at him. She was in fact cring.   
  
He tilted his head to the side. "Kaoru-Dono... don't you know a princess should never have to cry?"   
  
That cheered up the young girl, but not enough to stop the hot tears from rolling down her face. The Battousai then did what he felt like he needed to do. He pulled the little girl to him and gave her a hug. The girl was a little surprised at the sudden contact, but then wrapped her little arms around his neck. He rubbed her back and whispered caring words into her ears to ease her cry. He never liked to see a child cry. It always reminded him of himself... when his. He stopped his train of thought. He didn't want to think back then. When he was weak.  
  
He pulled the child from him and looked her in the eye. "It's alright Kaoru-Dono. You will always have me to protect you. No matter what happens."  
  
The Child's eyes lit up. She smiled at the Battousai. "I will always remember this, Himura-Sami."  
  
The Battousai placed a hand on the child's head and ruffled her hair a little. "I'm sure you will. And I will never forget you, Kaoru-Dono."  
  
"Promise?" Asked the child, as if she really didn't believe him saying something unless he made a promise to it. He almost sighed, but held it back. He would play along with the child.  
  
"Promise, forever and ever." He answered back to the child. Little did he know, that he would keep his promise. Forever and ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: sighs :: I worked really hard on this chapter. I wanted to introduce every main charactor that's going to be in the next couple of chapters. But, I did not get to everyone.   
  
Some of you are asking me if Aoshi and Sano will make an appearance in this story as well. I do not want to give out too much of this story to everyone. I've already done that with my friend Kristin.   
  
But, you can hope for them to appear, because I will not tell you if they will come into play in this story. I can tell you this, I will be needing a lot of charactors... so.. if you haven't seen your favorite charactor in the story thus far, there is a good chance you will see them in the story.   
  
I think I killed my spell checker... Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes in this chapter! Before I put up the next chapter, I will revise this chapter and correct it's mistakes.  
  
Jap. Terms for those who don't know.  
  
Eto..:Ummm... huh..   
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Iie-No  
  
Demo-But, However  
  
kisama-Bastard  
  
Gaki- rugrat, anklebiter, little person  
  
Oi-Hey (Some people say it's translated into 'Wow'. Though, I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive it's 'Hey'.)  
  
Nani-What?   
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
sayonara-Good bye  
  
Name endings.  
  
-San :It's basically like saying Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. It's used for someone you respect.  
  
-Chan :Friends use it. Kinda like a pet name. Or little.  
  
-Sami :Used for Gods, or highly respected people. Lords, Masters, etc...  
  
-Dono :Princess. 


	4. Unforgotten Past

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
I've gotten a better responce from my chapters then I thought I would! Thank you all! Sorry for not telling you all earlier. This story will not kept everyone in charactor. There will be times when they act just like they would in the show, then other times they will act completely different. I hope that clears it up.  
  
Sorry for all those who want them all in charactor. It's rather hard to do when they all have completely different pasts and in a different sitution then they are in the show.  
  
I hope you all understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Part Three- Unforgotten Past  
  
The Battousai stacked the now empty bowls on the dusty counter. The childern had eaten their full, and were napping in the room. He looked over at their sleeping forms. Their chests rising and falling in a pattern. His eyes wandered straight to Kaoru, who was also lightly snoring. He nearly chuckled at that. The child was an odd one. He had never, in over 100 years met anyone like her. She was speacail and he knew it.  
  
He sighed before turning. He walked over to the wall and sat down. He leaned his back against the dustey wall. The whole house was so dusty, he was surprised the childern sometimes went five to twn minutes without sneezing. He wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly never stopped sneezing from all the dust.   
  
He pulled out his shealth and let it rest against his shoulder. His right foot, was positioned under his left leg. His left leg was infront of him, with the knee bent so the bottom on his foot touched the ground. He often sat like this. He could easily get up for an attack at will from this position. Even if he was feared and in an old cottage that he wouldn't have even found if not for the childern's laughes, he was still in caution mode.  
  
He closed his eyes and let his head fall, into what looked like a bowed position. He held his head there, and closed his eyes. He listened to the soft snores that Kaoru was letting out. They pulled him into sleep.  
  
~Dream/Flash back~  
  
Flashes of red mixed with red appeared before his eyes. He looked up, seeing a sky. The clouds were dark and the sun was hiden. Lightening struck down from the sky. It hit the ground near him, but he could not feel it. All he felt was a single drop of rain. He raised his hand and touched the dropplet. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. The rain was not water, but blood.  
  
The Battousai looked up again, only to be pulled by a strange force. He turned his head to look directly infront of him. There, was a woman. She had dark hair. About as black as Tomoe's hair. She had a slightly tanned face that was shaped into an oval. She was a real beauty. A woman in her prime. But, she was sobbing.   
  
The Battousai walked over to the woman to see why she was sobbing so hard. There, he spotted her cause of grief. It was the person she was clutching. It was a dead man. He had been sliced nearly in half by a blade. His eyes still wide open in shock. He was thin man, with rich, blue eyes. They were now empty and dull. For some odd reason, this made the Battousai sad for the man's passing. He did not know this man... did he?  
  
Lightening struck again, this time lighting up the couple in grief. That's when the Battousai spotted something. It looked like a bundle of rags, but it was moving. The Battousai, curious, moved towards the rags. The rags moved again. He reached down and moved a few of them over. Inside of the rags was a child. About four or five years of age. He was tiny for his age. His violet eyes, wide open. Tears falling from the boy's eyes. His was sobbing a word. The Battousai could not hear it, so he leaned in.  
  
The boy's voice finally cleared enough for the Battousai to hear what he was saying. "Papa... Papa..."  
  
The Battousai backed away and looked at the couple. The man who is now dead must be the boy's Father. The Battousai was about to turn back to the sobbing boy, when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. It was a shadow. Probably the one who killed the boy's father. The Battousai reached for his Katana, ready to avenge the man's death with his blade. But, there was nothing there. He looked down. His sword were missing.   
  
The Battousai looked around wildly for his sword. His Sword was gone, as if it had never been there at all. He turned to look at the shadow again. The shadow reached out and grabbed the grieving woman. The boy gasped in fear and screamed, "MAMA!"  
  
The Battousai ran towards the shadow and tired to make the shadow let his grip on the woman go, but to no avail. He just went right through the pair. He cursed. "Damn dreams." He knew it was a dream, but that didn't stop the realization of what was truely happening.  
  
This was no mere dream. This was a flash back of when he was a child. The boy, sobbing his father's name and now his mother's, was him. The dead man, was his father and the woman currently being taken, was his mother.  
  
He tried to turn his head from the sight, but something held him there. He wasn't sure if it was the pure sickness of the act or the shock from it that made him not able to turn his head away. The shadow cut off his mother's clothing. He took off his own and took his mother against her will.  
  
This made the Battousai, who had seen just about everything and not once became sick, vomit on the ground. Rage filled his eyes as he tired his dammest to get the creature off his mother. He did everything he could think of to hit the creature, but nothing worked. He then started to beg his younger self to do something!   
  
But, no one could hear his pleas for help. He turned away from the scene just as the vampire bit into his Mother's neck. It was too much even for him. The vampire was making his grieving, raped and beaten mother, his....   
  
The boy, who was his younger self, stood there. His eyes wide in fear and sickness. Dry gags filled his voice and vomit laid on the ground in front of the boy. This was too much for him to bare.  
  
The Battousai knew how he felt. Hell, that was him! This is when he began to hate Vampires within every inch of his being. He hated those things more then anything in the world! They were horrible creatures that didn't even deserve death! They deserved eternal hell and tourment!   
  
His blood was almost boiling with rage and his eyes were a clear amber color. He screamed into the sky a blood shreiking and enraged yell. It let out all of his fustrations and anger.   
  
He stopped that scream once his voice gave out on him. He then turned to just cring. His eyes pouring tears. He turned back to the scene now. The boy was standing up, holding a sword, sobbing.  
  
"I-I'll.. m-ma-make y-yo-you.. p-pay!" He threatened the creature, barely able to hold the sword in his hand.  
  
The creature laughed at him before standing up. He walked over to the boy, who backed up from the creature in pure fear. The creature took another step foward, only to have the blade swung at him. The boy managed to make a decent cut into the creature's left wrist. It was a deep gash and started to bleed as soon as it was made.   
  
The creature howled, before taking a few more steps in anger towards the boy. The boy swung again, but missed the creature. The creature then grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him off the ground, til their eyes met. He squeezed the boy's wrist, til he let go of the blade. The blade dropped to the ground with a 'Clang' sound. The boy winced as the creature tightened his grip again.  
  
The battousai bared his teeth. He knew what was going to happen next.  
  
The creature punched the boy in the gut, winding the boy. The boy coughed up blood from his mouth, onto the creature's face. The creature smirked and licked the blood away.   
  
"I will make you pay for damaging my wrist you brat!" he said, punching the boy in the gut again, then dropping him from the full height. The boy crumbled on the ground. He held his stomach with both hands, gasping for air. Blood was starting to block his airway. The boy reached out with one hand, towards the dropped blade, only to have his hand stepped on by the vampire. The vampire make a 'tsk' sound to the boy.  
  
"I didn't say you could have that back." He said, picking up the boy. He held the boy by his Gi. The boy looked at the creature with pure hate. His purple eyes now turned into a fierce golden color. It made the Vampire shiver. Even at that young age, he could make people shiver in fear with that look. The vampire wondered for a second if he made a mistake picking this boy's parents to slaughter.  
  
The boy glared heavly at the vampire. "You want blood... you can have mine." He took a deep breath and filled his mouth half-way with his own blood. He reached out and grabbed the vampire's face, tilting the creature's face upwards. He spit all of the blood right into the creature's eyes.  
  
The vampire dropped the boy onto the ground. The boy, this time landed on his feet. He scrambled to get the blade before the vampire recovered. He dove towards the blade and grabbed it. He quickly stood and faced the vampire. His eyes still the piercing golden color.   
  
The creature recovered somewhat. It looked like he was having trouble with his eyes. "YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU RUINED MY EYES!"  
  
He managed to open one of his eyes, but all the creature could see was a blurred vision of small boy, but strangely, he could make out the boy's amber eyes perfectly. It was as if the boy's eyes glowed. The vampire took a few steps back and tripped over the boy's dead father. His left arm flew back and landed onto the boy's dead mother's face. He cursed. This was going to anger the boy even more. He quickly stood up and tired to back away from the boy.  
  
"You.. You boy.. brat... will regret messing with me.. the great... Enishi!" he shouted at the boy, and took another step back. That was a mistake. The vampire's footing was lost. He fell backwards. There was a clift behind the vampire. It was atleast a 200 foot drop. The vampire fell over the edge.   
  
The boy and the Battousai ran to the edge to look over it. The vampire must have dropped all the way down, for no sounds could be heard.   
  
The boy dropped the blade and turned around. He ran over to his mother and shook her. "Mama... Mama?" His pale and shaking hands shook the dead woman in hopes that she would wake.  
  
The Battousai grieved with the boy. Both were cring openly. The boy more then the Battousai. Then, they both heard it. The sounds of more of those creatures. They turned their heads. There were a few of them. About four.   
  
The boy quickly got to his feet, only to loose his footing. He was all out of strength. His little body could not keep up with the strain of fighting like that. Only his soft cring could be heard for a few seconds, then the creatures walked up to the boy. They bared their fangs to him.  
  
The boy merely stayed on the ground, his eyes closed. He knew this was the end. He had avenged his parent's death and had some time to grieve. He found a power he didn't know he had. He had no regrets. He could leave this world in peace, and be together with his parents in the after life.  
  
The Battousai glared at the vampires, his amber eyes almost glowing in the dark. He knew he couldn't interact with this flash-back, but he didn't give a damn! He would glare at these creatures until their last moments.   
  
The boy gripped the ground, almost sencing the Battousai's feelings of not giving up. He stood on his feet and ran to the blade, cursing himself for dropping it. He picked it up and held in front of him once more.  
  
"Look! The Gaki wants to fight us with that rusty piece of crap! I'd say since he's so cute, we use him to gather more meals." Said a woman. She was the only woman of the four vampires. "The old 'I'm a lost child' always gets them."   
  
They all let out a laugh. "Let's get the Gaki."  
  
That's when the boy glared at them again. His eyes turned to the amber color as he glared at the people. He hated these things. Even if they weren't the ones that killed his parents, they were the same creature! They caused him pain. They made his parents go away. And they... were going to pay.  
  
They all stopped and stared at the glaring boy. Never had anyone seen such eyes. It frightened them.   
  
"I'll do away with you four just as I did the one that killed my parents. *SHINE!" he yelled, running at the vampire creatures with the blade ready to strike them. (*Shine, is a jap. term. it means 'Die' as a command.) He struck the woman first, because he hated her laughter. The way she talked about him as if he were a thing. He sliced at her with his blade. He managed to cut her right leg from the knee almost to her stomach. He turned his position very quickly and struck the next one, who was caught off guard by the boy's speed.  
  
He plunged the blade into the creature's stomach. He pushed it in until the blade came out the other end. He pulled the blade out, nearly lossing his balance in the process. he was about to strike the next creature, when one of them knocked him from behind. The boy fell to the ground with a thud. He dropped the blade to the ground. The woman picked it up and tossed it.   
  
"You won't be needing that anymore, you trouble maker." She said, waving her finger in his face. He tried to bite her finger off, but she pulled away.  
  
"We are the only ones that bite around here kid." Said one of the vampires.   
  
"But not for long." Said a deep, huskey voice. They all turned, only to be torn into little pieces. Blood smeared everywhere around the boy. He stayed on his ground position, not really able to move. He was spent.  
  
"Boy. Can you move?" Asked the man.  
  
The Battousai, who had just been watching everything knew exactly who the man was. It was his Master. "Hito!"  
  
The boy groaned in pain. Every part of his body hurt. Muscles he didn't even know he had ached in pain. His foot was acting on it's own and was twitching.  
  
"I take that as a yes." He said, cleaning his blade. He put it away. "If you want a place to stay for the rest of tonight, follow me."  
  
The man walked over, expecting the boy to follow. The boy managed to sit up, but didn't follow. It wasn't because he couldn't, it was because he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave his parents. Not like this...  
  
The boy wiped his tear stained face, then started to dig.   
  
At the sound of something moving behind him other then little feet, the man, Hito, turned around. The boy was digging? He looked at the two dead people laying next to each other. One was defiled, which was the woman, and the other was nearly sliced in half.   
  
'The boy's parents. He's making graves for them.' Hito thought to himself. He walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright boy. You can bury them tomorrow when you have more strength."  
  
"Iie." The boy answered. He continued his digging. "I must bury them now. I will not have animals picking at their bodies, nor any of those creatures draining their blood."  
  
The man known as Hito, nodded. "I understand. When you are ready to have to leave, I will be over there. " He pointed. The boy glanced up to see where he was pointing. "Come to me when you are done."  
  
The boy nodded, then continued his digging.   
  
The master sighed as he sat down. He knew this was a task for the boy to do alone. He would not make the boy stop, nor force the boy to do anything against his will. He would merely watch and make sure none of those creatures harmed the boy. That was all he could do.  
  
The Battousai watched the boy for awhile, until the boy fell asleep. The boy had dug enough for both his parents. He fell asleep while he was dragging his father to the grave. Well, he didn't fall asleep. He fainted. Hito watched the boy fall limp. He got up and walked over to the boy. He placed the two people into the grave. Next he covered it with dirt. He then walked over to the boy. He picked him up and wrapped his long cape around the boy and carried him away.  
  
The Battousai watched the small bit of effection that Hito showed towards him. He wondered how he could see this when he never remembered it? There was no way he could be able to tell if Hito did what he just did. Maybe it was his mind guessing? Or rather hoping for this to be true. Hito would never show effection.... would he?  
  
The battousai shook his head. He was acting strangely again. Before he could jerk himself awake, he felt the force pull him again. He was pulled into another scene from his childhood.   
  
"Shinta! SHINTA! DAMMIT BOY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Shouted a voice that was demanding and deep. It came from a rather tall man with braod shoulders. His black hair was drapped down his back and pulled into a low pony-tail. His bangs barely grazed the tops of his eyes. His face, stern but young looking. He looked maybe 29. If that. His white cape drapped down from shoulder armor, down to his ankles. A jug of Sake hanging on his belt. A Katana in his hand, held strenly as he called for the boy named 'Shinta'.   
  
"Coming Master Hito!" Called out a young voice. It was his own. It was the Battousai's. The Battousai knew it as soon as he heard it. He was standing on the side-lines, watching everything happen. A boy came into view. He was carring two large buckets of water in each hand. His red hair stuck to his face because of all the sweat his body was producing. His purple eyes, lively, even though he was tired. Determination in them. His hands full of sores and blisters. His hands were also bleeding in a few places. Probably from the blisters opening. His dark blue gi clung to him like a second skin because of the sweat. Small blood stains were coated on the boy's Gi.  
  
His sandal's worn down so much so, that it could not protect his feet at all. The Battousai, shifted in his stance because of this. He remembered the pain those worn out sandal's caused him.   
  
The boy ran all the way to his Master, careful not to let even a single drop of water fall from the bucket. He placed the bucket's in front of his master and bowed. His Master looked at the bucket's full of water. Blood was dropped into the buckets from the boy's hand. Blood was soaked into the ropes that went around the buckets as handles.   
  
The Master kicked over both buckets and looked at the boy's slightly shocked face. "You spilled blood in them. Go, and fetch CLEAN water."   
  
The boy grudgly picked up the buckets. He had half a mind to yell at the Master, but held himself back. He knew better then that.  
  
"Shinta. I didn't say now. Place the buckets down and wash your hands." He ordered the boy.  
  
The boy nearly jumped for joy, or he tried too. Hard to tell. He was so tired. He quickly obeyed the Master's new orders. he dipped his hands into the cool water of the near-by stream. Blood washed off as he let them soak for a few minutes. He never thought cold water would feel so good!   
  
"SHINTA! I DIDN'T SAY TAKE ALL DAY! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled at his pupil.  
  
"HAI MASTER!" Shinta yelled back, quickly getting up and running all the way back to his master. He bowed at his Master, before looking the tall man in the eyes. "Hai?"  
  
"Now, it's time for your favorite training." he started, earning a small groan from his pupil. "Meet me by the waterfall."  
  
"Hai hai." The boy said with a slight groan. The Master glared at the boy. "Master Hito."   
  
"Better. Now, Baka. Go, fetch the water and this time don't get blood in the bucket. Then, meet me by the waterfall. I'll add an extra hour to our training because of your complaining." Said the Master and with that, he turned on his heel and left the boy to do what he was ordered.  
  
Shinta stared for a few seconds, blinking stupidly. Then he kicked the dirt. "Damn. Master Hito got me again."  
  
The Battousai remembered all of this very well. He got his Master back for that when he knocked the Man's favorite bottle of Sake onto the ground during a fight and broke it. The Master was well pasted pissed off with him, but he didn't care. He had gotten the man back.  
  
The Battousai felt like he was being pulled. He turned around to see what was there. Another scene was playing out for the Battousai's eyes to watch. It was of his past. A memory he would rather forget.  
  
*SLASH!*  
  
The creature fell to the ground with a dull thud. It's blood spilled across the ground, being soaked with the water around them. It was raining, but the Battousai didn't get wet from his position.  
  
The Boy standing over the dead body was himself. At the age of 13. This was his first kill. It nearly broke him to watch such violence. After years of killing after this one, he now had the stomach to watch people die. The Battousai looked at his younger self.  
  
He was just a few inches shorter then his height right now. His had two Katana's on his belt. One was longer then the other. The short one was used as both a short distance battle, or a back-up. The longer sword was used almost always.   
  
His magenta Gi was sprinkled with blood. At that point, the Battousai wondered if his Gi's were ever free of blood. The boy's red hair was tied into a high pony-tail. His bangs graced his high cheek. The boy swung his sword with enough force to make the blood come off of the blade, cleaning it. He then went to put away his sword, only to be attacked from behind.  
  
The boy moved in time, but was marked by the blade on his cheek. Blood dripped from the open wound. The boy payed no mind to the wound, only surviving this fight. The person before him, was not a man. It was a woman! She held somewhat, high classed beauty. She wore the usual Gi, but with an under gi to conceal her chest from view. Her Katana raised and ready for more blood. She brung it back and licked the blood from the blade.  
  
"I taste fear." She said with a slightly huskey voice. She was a Vampire.   
  
"I fear nothing, Vampire." The boy answered back to the female. He raised his own Katana. "I am the Battousai. I am fear."  
  
The Vampire chuckled at the boy. "You are Fear itself? A great Battousai?"  
  
The boy did not speak, but used his swift speed to his advantage. He brought his blade down onto the Vampire's head. She blocked it with her Katana. "It is no use Boy."  
  
The boy jumped back, getting ready to attack the woman one more time. He knew he could defeat her. She wasn't as skilled as he was. She just had a bit more speed then he did. That was all.   
  
"A boy is never as good as his mother." Said the creature.  
  
The boy's eyes opened wide in shock. "What do you know about my mother?!" he clentched his teeth. How dare a creature talk about his mother like she knew her! How dare she!   
  
"Because." She answered, turning her blade, getting ready to strike again. "I am your mother."  
  
That shocked him to the core. The Battousai knew it already. he was fighting his mother as a vampire. His mother was turned into a vampire that one night. When the Vampire Enishi tripped, his bloody wrist fell ontop of her mouth. His blood slipped into her mouth making her a vampire.  
  
The Battousai nearly cried out. Why was this happening? Why was his past suddenly coming back to hunt him like this? He didn't want to finish this scene!  
  
"NOOOOO!!" He yelled before the scene could finish.   
  
~~~End of Dream/Flash Back~~~  
  
The Battousai opened his eyes widely, only to find swirls of different tints of blue, eyes looking at him. Concern was hidden within the eyes, the Battousai registered before anything else.  
  
He nearly pulled his Katana out and slaughtered the person who dared to get that close to him, when he noticed where he was and who it was that was looking at him.  
  
"Himura-Sami? Are you alright? You look like you were having a nightmare." Kaoru said to him.  
  
"I'm fine Kaoru-Dono. Just a bad dream." he answered to the young girl. She frowned at him, as if she didn't believe him. He now took notice of where she really was. She was sitting him his lap. His sword was removed from his being and placed across the room. It was out of the reach of Yahiko, who was vainly tring to get the sword down with a stick. To his luck, the stick broke when it made contact with the shealth.  
  
Kaoru stared at him with her big blue eyes. "I don't believe you. You're bleeding." She pointed to his face. he reached up a hand and touched the scar. It was infact bleeding.  
  
It happened whenever he had these flash backs. He payed no mind to it now and looked at Kaoru. "I'm alright. What time is it?"  
  
"It's night time, Himura-Sami. You slept all day!" She whined, as if he missed something really important. "I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful, so I didn't. Then, you started to mumble things and your scar started to bleed. I didn't want you to have a nightmare."  
  
The Battousai put a hand on Kaoru's head. "It's alright now Kaoru-Dono. I'm awake. Why don't you fetch Misao and Yahiko? I'll make you all some dinner before I go out for awhile."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Where are you going Himura-Sami?"  
  
"Just to the local Taloon. I'll be back before you know it. Then, maybe.. I'll even play that game you were talking about earlier." He said to her, making her eyes light up. She nodded happily, then bounced off the fetch Misao and Yahiko. Misao was outside and Yahiko just stepped outside.  
  
He started to worry. With all the vampires around here, the childern could easily be taken. He may not be human anymore, but he still had some emotions left. Not much, but some.   
  
A scream brought him to his feet. It was Misao's voice, followed by a shout from Kaoru. He ran to his sword and picked it up, then using his god-like speed, ran out of the house into the surrounding forrest. He stopped when he made out four shadows. Three of them being childern and one big one, being an adult.   
  
The adult was a vampire. He had Misao by her colar. She kicked the creature in the face, shouting at him to let her go. Kaoru was hanging onto his leg, biting him. Yahiko was throwing rocks and sticks at the creature's head. If it weren't life threatening, the Battousai would have laughed at the vampire's position.  
  
He took out his sword and glared at the vampire. "Let them go." He warned the vampire with a stern voice. Kaoru stopped bitting the man's leg and looked at him. Her eyes were wide.   
  
"Him..Himura-sami?" She questioned, looking at the amber-eyed man infront of her. She had never been afraid of Himura before, but this look... it scared her somewhat. But she knew that he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the bad man who was hurting her friend.  
  
The vampire glared back at the Battousai. "And who are you suppose to be?"  
  
"The Battousai." He answered sternly. The vampire gasped. "Let them go or else."  
  
The vampire dropped Misao. Misao kicked the man in the shin for good messure before running behind Himura's legs. Yahiko also ran behind Himura. Kaoru, stood her ground and glared at the vampire. The Battousai was impressed with the girl's courage, but was also pissed that she wouldn't move out of the way.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono. Take the others and go to the house. NOW!" He commanded. Kaoru pouted towards him, before obeying. She grabbed Yahiko's hand and lead him and Misao back to the house.  
  
"Has the Battousai grown soft for those childern?" the vampire asked with a snicker.  
  
"Maybe. Demo, you won't be around to tell anyone." He said, running to the vampire and slicing him in half. He then cleaned his blade and walked back to the house.  
  
When he got inside, the childern ran up to him.  
  
"Himura-Sami. What happened to the bad man?" Yahiko asked him.  
  
Misao and Yahiko tugged on his pant legs. Kaoru simply gave him a smile from her seat.   
  
"I told him to leave you alone. He agreed and left." He lied to the childern. "Demo, don't go that way anymore, or go outside at nightfall. I don't want any bad guys getting you again."  
  
They all nodded. "We'll be careful from now on Himura-Sami." Said Misao.  
  
"Besides, we shouldn't go outside at all! Okiha-San is still searching for us." Yahiko blurted out. Misao knocked him on the head.  
  
"Yahiko-Chan! You baka!" She commented to him.   
  
Yahiko started sobbing from the soft blow to his head. The Battousai nearly groaned. What a whinner. Then, he remembered what Yahiko just said. "Who is Okiha-San?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "He's the man from the placement of childern. He's from the government. We don't want to be seperated from each other. That's why we don't tell anyone we are here and we stay close to here."  
  
"Demo, how did you end up here?" The Battousai questioned. Their sad looks said it all. The Battousai suddenly remembered something that happened about a month ago in Kyoto. Part of the place was over-run by vampires. They all went on a killing streak, but it was rumored that they didn't kill any of the childern. They merely made them into slaves. These could be the survivors of that attack. "The Va-.. I mean Bad men, took away your parents didn't they?"  
  
They all nodded. Misao started sobbing along with Yahiko. Kaoru held back her tears.   
  
"Gomen. I wish I could help." Said the Battousai with all respects to the childern. They had been throught about the same thing he was through when he was a child. They had their parents killed by vampires. It was too common now adays for childern to be parentless.   
  
He tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful way, tring to make the childern stop cring. He did the one thing that was sure to make them all stop cring. He saw the same log he nearly tripped over a few times today. He sighed. Anything to get them to stop cring. He walked over to it and tripped on purpose over to log. He let out an 'Oro' as he did.  
  
When he hit the ground, the childern looked at him. Then, their faces started to lighten up before they all started laughing. The Battousai sat up and rubbing his head. It didn't hurt that much, but it did hurt. He looked at the laughing childern. He almsot sighed again.  
  
'When did I become such a weakling that I hurt myself to make childern laugh?' He asked himself. He looked over at the laughing Kaoru. He almost smiled. He knew that he would do anything to see that child laugh and be happy. He didn't know why, but... he had a feeling about her.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yumi woke up to the chripping of the night creatures outside of the taloon. She sat up and looked at her wounds. Her ankle was already healing nicely. One gain about being a vampire, you heal very fast. She looked around to find herself in the same place as Shishio had placed her. The door was cracked open, with light shinning in from the Taloon.   
  
A figure walked into the room. It was Shishio. He came to her side and sat down. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Bored. Stiff. Burnt." She said, trying to un-knot her muscles. Her leg had a cramp in it. She reached down and started to deeply rub into the muscle, tring to stop the pain from traveling up her leg. She could take the pain, but if she didn't have to, she wouldn't. Her muscle was contracting in an odd manner.  
  
Shishio saw her struggle to stop the muscle from contracting. He reached forward and started to message the area for her instead of her tring to reach there herself. Yumi pulled her hands back and let him work on her leg.  
  
Shishio, this time, didn't miss the little sensations that traveled in his body where he made contact with Yumi. He didn't let this bother him in his work though.   
  
"Where is Tomoe-San?" Yumi questioned, tring to fight the sudden urge to show Shishio what she was really made of.  
  
"I sent her ahead to the area near Kyoto to settle a few vampire problems. I also sent Jiro-san with her. He's better then nothing." Shishio said, also glad he had something to distract him from the sensations.  
  
"Nani? Then who is running the Taloon?" Yumi questioned. It's not that she was worried about the stinky old place, it's just that she now had something to talk about.   
  
"I am." He answered. She just looked at him. "Nani? You think I can't run this place?"  
  
"Exactly. You can't even pour Sake, let alone run the whole Taloon." She said, rolling her eyes at Shishio.  
  
He frowned at her. "I can too, Yumi-San. It can't be that hard." Then he thought for a second. He completely forgot about the customers in the other room. "I'll be right back." He quickly got up to give the drinks he left on the counter to the forgotten customers.  
  
Yumi sighed. "Men."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did a quick update. Sorry for the chapter being short! Well, short compared to the last chapter. I meant for it to be longer but I wanted to update before I went on vacation. I'm going to visit my grandparents for awhile. They don't have a computer. So, I figured I'd hurry with this chapter so you all didn't have to wait so long for the next update.   
  
Sorry for the mispelled words. I'll correct them when I get back from vacation! Just leave me a note in the review the mispelled words and I'll correct them. Thank you!! Please review!  
  
Jap. Terms for those who don't know.  
  
Gi-The name for a jap. shirt  
  
Eto..:Ummm... huh..   
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Iie-No  
  
Demo-But, However  
  
kisama-Bastard  
  
Gaki- rugrat, anklebiter, little person  
  
Oi-Hey (Some people say it's translated into 'Wow'. Though, I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive it's 'Hey'.)  
  
Nani-What?   
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
sayonara-Good bye  
  
Name endings.  
  
-San :It's basically like saying Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. It's used for someone you respect.  
  
-Chan :Friends use it. Kinda like a pet name. Or little.  
  
-Sami :Used for Gods, or highly respected people. Lords, Masters, etc...  
  
-Dono :Princess. 


	5. Araising Problems

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
Well, I just got a review that asked if I was spelling 'Sama' wrong. Well, I got with my version because for one, I'm used to it and two, that's how it was translated to me.   
  
Sorry if you don't agree with me. I hope it doesn't become a big deal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Part Four- Araising Problems  
  
After a few hours of serving people and not getting anywhere, Shishio finally decided it was time he closed the doors to the Taloon. He was already tired of being called names behind his back and having drunk men throwing up everywhere.   
  
He cleaned up the last table as the finally group left the Taloon. He sighed as he threw the rag behind the counter and sat down. His feet were sore from running around getting everyone's orders. It was late into the night. As far as Shishio knew, the time was about 2 in the morning. Jiro never thought about buying a clock for the Taloon. Shishio would have to yell at Jiro for that.  
  
Just when he was going to lock the doors, Yumi came out. She leaned against the door frame with her Kimono riding low on her shoulders. Her burns marks almost completely gone. He figured as much. She was resting all day and had quick treatment. For a vampire, she was healing a little slower then usual.   
  
"Hai Yumi?" He questioned, almost knowing she wanted something.   
  
Yumi strolled up to him, not saying anything. She swayed her hips in the rymthic pattern. "No one is here." She started with a very seductive voice. "I feel so alone."  
  
"Yumi-San." Shishio said in a slightly warning voice. He wasn't sure what she was up to. He trusted her enough not to kill him, but did he trust her enough not to bite him? She was tricky and almost completely unloyal to anyone. But, she was loyal to him and Tomoe. He never really knew why, she just was.  
  
She walked to him and stopped only inches shy of toughing. He could feel his heart starting to beat a little faster. What was this feeling burning from his very core?   
  
"I never thanked you for your help." She said in an almost whispering tone of voice. She moved a little closer to him, causing him to back up. He felt hard wood behind him. The door to the Taloon. It was supposed to be locked. He was suppose to lock it. But, he was pinned against it. Yumi moved closer, this time letting her breast touch his lower chest. He looked down at her.  
  
"Yumi-San..." He said, tring to some threatening, but coming up short of that. He could feel the little sparks that he felt when he was touching Yumi before, shocking his chest now.   
  
"You feel that.. don't you?" She questioned him.  
  
"Feel what?" Shishio questioned back, almost too quickly.   
  
Yumi smiled. She knew he was lying. He was a horrible lier. She could feel his heartbeat rise inside of his chest. She could feel his breath touch her face and his lips were in her view. They were slightly parted and moved with his breath. She wanted to capture his breath and take it within herself. She stopped breathing a long time ago.   
  
She moved her hand up, touching the side of his arm. Little shocks being sent through their contact. She raised her hand up and touched the side of his face. "Don't lie to me, Shishio-San."  
  
His voice was caught in his throat. He never had a woman touch him the way Yumi was now. He had women before, yes, but never having this touch. This, gentle and intoxicating touch. Her smell was going into his nose as he breathed. The smell of soft body oil and a strange scent. One that could not be described by a human. It was the smell of a woman. That was the only way to put it.   
  
He stared down at her slightly glazed, red eyes. They were hungry. Not for blood, but for him. He had no idea what to think at that moment. How could he allow himself to feel towards a vampire?  
  
He was about to tell her to stop with her touches, when she pressed her lips to his. Fire, rose form his chest and spread through out his body. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He never had a kiss like this.  
  
Yumi was tired of the looking game. She wanted more. She wanted to taste his lips. When she connected with him, she felt her whole body shiver. It was the most shocking kiss she had ever felt! She wanted more. She wanted more of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He wasn't pulling her away, nor was he helping. Yumi didn't care. She wanted him and no one was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.  
  
Shishio felt her arms wrap around his neck and her body pressing against his own. He was in a little bit of shock and finally was hit with what was truely happening. Yumi was kissing him. His eyes slowly fell closed. Not only was Yumi kissing him, but he was enjoying it.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his lips with her, showing her what he wanted. He could feel Yumi comply. She was willing to do anything he wanted her to do. He was sure of it. He opened his mouth and demanded that she do the same with his actions. She complied with his demand. He was eager to taste her, as was she to him.  
  
He took the domonaite role now. He turned her and pushed her onto a table. He never let go of their ever-lasting kiss though. He brought his hands up from around her waist and started to touch her shoulder. His hand slid down, under her Kimono. He was going to get what he wanted.  
  
Then, something happened that for the life of him, he would never forget.  
  
"Uhem." Said a voice.   
  
Shishio nearly jumped twenty feet in the air. He quickly got off of Yumi and turned around. He kept himself in front of Yumi on purpose, to block the person's view of her. He did not want anyone to see her in such a way. It was not proper.  
  
He nearly growled in anger. The person who had stopped him from taking what he wanted was the person he hated the most right now.  
  
"Himura." Shishio nearly growled out.  
  
"I can always come back later if you weren't finished." The Battousai said to him with a smirk. "Though, it shouldn't take that long. A minute or so would do."   
  
Shishio this time, did growl at the Battousai. He couldn't believe the man in front of him was insaulting him of being an able man in bed! How dare he! "What the hell do you want Himura?"  
  
"I came by to check how the Gathering was doing, but apparently they are slacking off, if they are taking your path. Or is it, you seduce your opponiet, then strike? Is that the new way of doing things?" The Battousai questioned Shishio.  
  
"Himura. It is none of your business what I do in my personal life." Shishio started, nearly fumming with pure anger. He had never been insaulted like this in his whole life! How dare this man! "Besides, the rest are out on missions. And what, prey-tell have you been doing to help the cause?"   
  
The Battousai never left his calm defence down once. "I have already killed three vampires tonight. It seems like you haven't even gotten started."  
  
"I am merly staying here to get information from people passing through here. Jiro-San and Tomoe-San are out on a mission. Since they both left, I am here to make sure nothing happens to the Taloon." Shishio answered the Battousai's unasked question.   
  
The Battousai snorted at the answer he got. "You let Jiro-San go with Tomoe-San? Baka."   
  
Shishio clentched his teeth in anger, he was about to let loss on the Battousai in pure anger, when a little sound turned all their attention away. There was a shadow moving just outside of the window. The Battousai and Shishio both looked out the window. They silently agreeed not to fight for the moment.   
  
The Battousai slowly opened the door and walked out. Shishio followed him, both of them with their hands on their swords. Yumi watched from the doorway. She had corrected her Kimono. It was no longer following off her shoulders.   
  
The Battousai listened closely for any other sound, when they both heard a small noise. They whipped their heads to the direction the sound came from. The bush shook. They pulled out their swords, ready to attack anything that came out. Shishio was about the attack the bush, when the Battousai put his sword in Shishio's way.  
  
"Don't." The Battousai said simply. He put his sword away and walked up to the bush. Shishio and Yumi watched as the Battousai walked to the bush and reached in. He pulled out a small child. She was cring slightly, probably knowing she was in trouble with him. Yumi and Shishio looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono! What are you doing here?" The Battousai asked, his eyes turning slightly golden in color. He was pissed at her. She could have gotten hurt!  
  
"Himura-Sama! I...I...I.." She studdered, tring to spit out words between her sobs. "I.. I was.. I was worried.. that you .. would leave.." She started to sob, choking on her sobs and giving short, raspy breathes.  
  
The Battousai's eyes softened at that. She was worried he would leave like her parents did to her. He couldn't really blame the child for doing that. It is natural for childern to become afraid of something once it has happened to them. He had learned that one by himself, the hard way.   
  
He brushed her bangs from her forehead, with a gentle touch. "I would never leave you like that Kaoru-Dono."  
  
Kaoru nodded, sobbing too much to speak. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and put her face into his shoulder. The Battousai carried the child inside the Taloon, not caring much for the looks he was getting for the act of kindness.  
  
While Shishio was distracted by his shock with the Battousai's kindness, Yumi slowly slipped away. She inched away from him and quickly made her way into the forrest. She couldn't stand being around Shishio much longer. Her feelings were jumbled together and mixed up. She couldn't pick out one emotion for more then two seconds before another would puch it's way above the rest.   
  
The heat from her passionate incounter with Shishio was still in her chest. It almost made her feel like she had her heart beat back. It was a very strange feeling.   
  
Her skin was still filled with goosebumps and her skin almost felt pastey from all the 'action' she had recieved that night.   
  
She found a safe place where she could sit down. She was far enough that if she felt like a good scream, there was a good chance Shishio wouldn't hear her.  
  
She leaned against a tree, feeling the bark on her reveiled back skin. The grass, slightly misty. It dampened her Kimono. She could barely feel the moisture through her Kimono.   
  
She sighed as she started to think to herself.  
  
'Why? Why did I kiss him like that? He will never expect me because I am a vampire.' She thought to herself. Then, she nearly slapped herself for her own thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking? I am acting like a girl with a crush! Dammit."  
  
She gave another sigh, this time, in anger. 'I wish I could be human, so Shishio-San would love me.'  
  
********   
  
"Who is this?" Shishio questioned.   
  
Shishio didn't notice Yumi has gone, yet. He was still confused by the Battousai's act of kindess towards this child. Ever since he meet him, he never assumed anything from the Battousai. Of course, besides the regular slayer and swordfighter. That was about it. Shishio expected the Battousai to talk down to the child for her very stupid move, but he was comforting the child's sob and fears. He was stunned, to say the least.  
  
"Shishio. Fetch Kaoru-Dono some water. She needs to calm her breathing." The Battousai ordered, not even looking up to see if Shishio was going to perform his demand, or not. He trusted the man would do as he demanded.  
  
Shishio grumbled something under his breath about stupid, stone-cold sword fighters, before going to get the glass of water for the child. He had a heart. At times, he didn't seem like he had a heart, but he did. He couldn't stand sobbing childern. It was one of the things that just really got on his nerves.   
  
The Battousai sat down, and had Kaoru in his lap. He held the child to his shoulder, rubbing her back. He whispered comforting words into her ears, calming her breathing and sobs.   
  
The Battousai would later, go out and take out his embrassment on vampires, but right now he had a child to attend to. The only child he really gave two yen about.   
  
He could live if the other childern died. If Kaoru died... he wasn't sure he could take it. He felt an instant connection with the child that he was comforting. Ever since he heard her laugh in the forrest, to the time that he found her in the bush, he knew he had connected with the child.   
  
It was a very strange thing for a vampire to do. To connect to a human child. Connecting at all is very unusal for Vampires to do. But, even if he didn't want to connect with anyone, he connected with her. He wasn't sure if it was a fatherly compassion for the child, or a sence of her becoming his compainon later. He wasn't sure of the true heart behind the connection, but he was sure for one thing. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to leave the girl.   
  
He nearly growled at himself when he came to the conclusion. He was connected with someone. And so quick too. How could he allow himself to connect to someone? And why a child?  
  
Shishio handed him the glass of water, with a sour look on his face. Kaoru took the glass and gulped it down. Her breathing slowed back to normal and she looked from the Battousai to Shishio.  
  
"Who are you?" She questioned to Shishio.  
  
"I'm Shishio." He answered, still sour about having to do something the Battousai ordered him to do. Atleast that made the girl stop cring.   
  
"I'm Kaoru! Are you a friend of Himura-Sami?" She questioned. Her eyes were bright and questioning to him.   
  
"Iie. We are not friends." He answered simply, not wanting to explain anything to the child. He sat down across from the strange pair. His arms crossed infront of him in displeasure.   
  
"Kaoru-Dono. I'm going to take you home in a few minutes. I need to ask Shishio something. Will you go to the back and fetch me a glass of water? My throat is slightly sour." He questioned in the most gentle voice Shishio had ever heard.   
  
Shishio's eyes widen a little at the Battousai's gentleness. He felt a hunderd times better about being around the Battousai now. He now knew that the Battousai wasn't completely heartless.   
  
Kaoru nodded her head happily. She bounced off to go get the glass re-filled for The Battousai. Shishio looked from the girl's back to the Battousai.  
  
"Nani?" Shishio questioned.  
  
"I need to know, where exactly did Tomoe-San go?" The Battousai questioned.  
  
"I sent her to Kyoto with Jiro-San to kill a few vampires. Nothing they couldn't handle by themselves." Shishio answered with full confidence that he made the right choice.  
  
"You fool!" The Battousai said, standing up. "Don't you know that many large groups of Vampires are showing up at Kyoto?! They are planning to take it over completely! They are taking out the government first, then taking over all of Japan! I thought you knew this!"  
  
Shishio's jaw fell slightly. "NANI?! You can't be serious? My sources would have said something if they were planning something like that!"  
  
The Battousai growled. "Then your 'Sources' SUCK! Every Vampire in all of Japan knows about this."   
  
"Then why didn't Yumi-San say anything? She would have reported it to us." Shishio said, standing up too. They both glared at each other.  
  
"Maybe if your lips were busy with hers, she could have!" The Battousai said, growly loudly at him, his eyes going completely gold. "Demo, there is a good chance something could have leaked that she was working with you guys, so they covered it up for her. She probably didn't even know about this. Demo, I do."  
  
"That's bullshit." Shishio said, sitting back down. "They aren't planning anything like that."  
  
"Iie. You are Bullshit." The Battousai said, snorting. "Kaoru-Dono's parents were either bitten, put into slavery or burned to death by now. Want to know where she is from?"  
  
Shishio raised an eyebrow in couriousity. Where was the Battousai going with this conversation?  
  
"She is from Kyoto you Baka! Half the town was burned to the ground and taken over by Vampires! You made the biggest mistake you could possibly make by sending Tomoe-San there! Every vampire would die a thousand times just to get their hands on a slayer!" The Battousai said, glaring at the man infront of him.  
  
"Then, we have to leave now and warn them!" Shishio said, standing up. He was about to run out the door, when The Battousai grabbed his arm.   
  
"Baka. They are way gone by now. We have to perpare and get everyone together if we want to win this one." The Battousai said, snorting at Shishio's stupidity.  
  
Shishio pulled out of the Battousai's grip. He glared at the shorter man. They both heard a glass hit the ground. They turned to see little Kaoru with tears traveling down her face. The Battousai's eyes widen. All of his yelling probably scared her.. and what if she heard the part about her parents probably being dead?! The child would hate him!  
  
"Kaoru-Dono.." The Battousai started, his eyes turning to a soft blue, almost purple color.  
  
"Iie.... Iie.. Himura-Sami... My p-parents aren't dead... They're alive... right?" Kaoru questioned, ignoring the little bits of sharp pain in her ankle. The glass shards had cut into her skin on her ankle. Blood was traveling down her ankle.   
  
The Battousai could smell the blood from where he stood. He was nearly 20 feet from the girl, maybe more. He could smell the blood just like it was infront of his nose. His eyes started to turn from the soft color to a slightly red color. He was becoming hungry for blood.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono..." He started. He didn't know what to say to the child. The blood was clouding his mind as well as her sad expression. Why couldn't he keep his temper in check? If he hadn't exploded like that, Kaoru wouldn't have heard.  
  
Kaoru's tears over-flowed on her cheeks. She turned and ran out of the Taloon. The Battousai quickly turned to run after her, but Shishio grabbed him.  
  
"We have to get the others and go to Kyoto. Tomoe-San's life depends on it Himura." Shishio said. They both looked at each other.  
  
He would have to make a choice. He could go with Shishio and save Tomoe... but he would leave Kaoru to do so. Could he do that? He loved Tomoe... but... he had a connection with Kaoru... a connection he never had before..   
  
What was he going to do?  
  
*******  
  
Misao and Yahiko paced around the small house, waiting for Battousai and Kaoru to return. They both kept stealing glances towards the door. Every second felt like an hour to the childern, who waited for their favorite people to come back.   
  
Yahiko sighed. "I'm getting tired of waiting. Why don't we go look for them or something?"  
  
"We can't! Himura-Sami told us to stay put. Besides, Kaoru-Chan is out there." Misao explained to the younger boy.  
  
Yahiko stuck out his tongue at her. "You're just afraid of those bad men! Well, I'm not! I'll fight them all myself if I have to. I don't want Kaoru-Chan and Himura-Sami to get hurt in the forrest."  
  
Misao didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling the same way. She simply stuck her tongue back out at Yahiko. "Suck it up."  
  
Then, they heard someone turn the knob. They both turned their heads to the door, perpared to fight or run. Then, they caught sight of who it was. A tear-Stained, puffy-eyed, sobbing mess of a child, Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-Chan!" Misao shouted, leaping to the older girl. She wrapped her arms around her. "I was worried."  
  
"Misao-Chan. I'm going to Kyoto." Kaoru said, getting out of the younger girl's grip. She walked over to the cabnets and pulled out some guaze. She started to wrap her ankle with it.  
  
"Kyoto? Demo, we promised we'd never go back!" Misao said. Yahiko was nodding along with her.  
  
"Why do we have to leave, Kaoru-Chan?" Yahiko asked, frightened by the sudden boldness of Kaoru and her taking back on their promise.  
  
"I have to. Himura-Sami says my parents are probably dead. I have to go see if my Mama and Papa are alright." Kaoru answered, completely her very poorly-done wrappings. She stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Matte! We'll come with you." Yahiko said to Kaoru. Kaoru turned to her friends.   
  
"Iie. You have to stay where it is safe." Kaoru shoke her head. "Demo, don't tell Himura-Sami where I am going."  
  
"Nani?" Misao questioned. She tilted her head to the side. "Alright Kaoru-Chan. We won't say anything to him. Right Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko made an innocent sound. A halo appeared over his head. Both girls glared at him.  
  
"Yahiko-Chan! I'm serious! Don't tell Himura-Sami anything!" Kaoru nearly shouted at the younger boy.  
  
"Alright. I promise." Yahiko said with a sigh. He knew it wasn't right, but he promised. Now, he couldn't tell Himura where Kaoru was going. He knew this wouldn't end well.  
  
Kaoru bid farwell to her friends, before leaving the old house. She headed directly to Kyoto. Or atleast close to it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is short also. I was going to fill this chapter with details and everything, but it slipped my mind to do so. I also came back from my visit with my Grandparents. ^_^ They say hello to your reviews. (I don't even think they know what the internet is... that's scary..)   
  
I know this chapter is a bit fast pacing. That's because I want you guys and girls to understand the fast pace that Kenshin is going through. Everything is turning and twisting on him all of a sudden. I wanted all of you to fell that. Please review! (I'll correct the spelling in the last chapter. It will be better by tomorrow.)  
  
Jap. Terms for those who don't know.  
  
Gi-The name for a jap. shirt  
  
Eto..:Ummm... huh..   
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Iie-No  
  
Demo-But, However  
  
kisama-Bastard  
  
Gaki- rugrat, anklebiter, little person  
  
Oi-Hey (Some people say it's translated into 'Wow'. Though, I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive it's 'Hey'.)  
  
Nani- What?   
  
Matte- Wait  
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
sayonara-Good bye  
  
Name endings.  
  
-San :It's basically like saying Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. It's used for someone you respect.  
  
-Chan :Friends use it. Kinda like a pet name. Or little.  
  
-Sami :Used for Gods, or highly respected people. Lords, Masters, etc...  
  
-Dono :Miss (It is corrected. Thank you reviews who gave me the correct translation) 


	6. Battle of the Heart

Hello everyone. I am completely new on Fanfiction, so please don't Flame me. Only give me creative and helpful comments please. I would like to have as much help as possible, since this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you all like my story.  
  
Summary- There is a legend of a Vampire, who kills everyone he meets. A Vampire who never felt compassion. His name, Kenshin Himura. He is known as the Battousai and this.. is his story of learning Compassion. And maybe, falling in love.  
  
(_) AN  
  
:_: What the Charactor is Reading  
  
"_" Talking  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Sounds or sudden noises  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been having computer troubles. My computer caught a virus and it took awhile to get it to work again. I'm very sorry about the delay!   
  
Also, someone questioned weather Shishio knows about Kenshin being the Battousai. The answer is, no. He doesn't. He thinks Kenshin MIGHT be the Battousai, but still has doubts that Kenshin is him.   
  
Also, this is one of the most powerful, emotional chapters. I had to stop writing a few times because it got to me. Kenshin will go through a lot in this chapter. I hope you all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Learning Compassion  
  
Part Five- Battle of the Heart  
  
Kenshin felt like he was betraying everyone. He felt like he was the cause of every bit of pain the people around him felt. He was the source of the pain. He was the reason why everyone was suffering. If it weren't for him, nothing like this would have happened. It was his fault. His. His. HIS!   
  
Kenshin turned to face his greatest battle to date. His mother. He had to fight her, in order to save the city from Vampires. He had to kill the person he loved most, to save those who were innocent.  
  
He could just let them die. That thought had tasted the edges of his mind, tring to consume his natural thought. He could not allow such a thought to cross into his mind. It was not allowed. He would never left those who didn't deserve to suffer, suffer. That was the simple, and painful goal in his life.  
  
He was a walking shell of a human filled to the edge with sorrow. His whole life was nothing more then a killing spree and hard training. He had worked day in and day out for years, perfecting all his moves and countering everything that wa sput against him. He has Master his style in every way, shape and form. He could control all his actions, thought and make them one. Speeding his reaction time.  
  
But this. This was too much. He had to face his mother in battle. To kill his own mother.   
  
He stared at her cold, red eyes. Her eyes hungry for blood and the shed it. She looked as young as the day she died. Her skin a paler color due to the lack of sun. Her eyes slightly sucken in due to the lack of sleep. Her lips were still the full color of red. Her face still the perfect oval shape. Her nose, still as cute as a button.   
  
Her fangs were exposed to him. She licked the left own with her tongue, like she was tasting his blood on her fangs already. She could not compare in strength to him. He was much stronger then her. She would be killed in seconds.  
  
Yet, she was still standing. He could cut off her limbs before she could blink, but they were still there. He could cause her blood to run freely down her body, killing her from the lack of life-giving liquid. But, she was not cut. Why, couldn't he harm her? His mother's shell with a demon inside? Why couldn't he?  
  
"Son. Come and Join your mother. Together, we can rule this world." She said, dropping her sword in a show that she was honest. She was trusting him to come to her, with open arms. Expecting her offer.  
  
It was a great offer. He could live with his mother, forever. He could be free of his sorrow. He could be free of his life. He dropped his Katana on the ground. He ran to her with open arms, wrapping them around her waist.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, holding him to her breats. She could smell his pure blood soaking into her vest. She could feel the blood sticking to her skin. It was wonderful. She had found the purest blood on the planet, and it happen to be her child. The child, she would soon bring out of this world. He was there for the taking.   
  
She licked her lips in temptaion. She turned his head slightly, hushing and whispering kind words to his cring. She bent her head down to his exposed neck.   
  
"Be still." She said to him in a whispering tone. She recieved a nod. She smirked as she bent down lower and placed her lips over his neck. Even his skin tasted great! She couldn't wait til she tasted his sweet blood in her mouth. Her fangs were scratching on the surface.   
  
"I miss you mama." Kenshin said to her. He gripped her tightly, before pulling back his right arm. He pulled out his smaller sword and sliced it across his mother's neck.   
  
Her body fell to the ground. Her head rolled next to it, before it broke apart into ashes. Her blood was still soaked into the ground and spread through-out the ground.   
  
Kenshin stared down at the blood-soaked ground. His pupils wide as he stared at the ground with golden eyes.  
  
"I shall never let the innocent suffer as I suffer now." He said, wipping his sword clean of the blood. He put his small sword back into it's shealth. Then and walked back to his Katana. He gripped the helt of it and put it away also.   
  
"My hands are smeared with blood. I can never allow someone to touch them." He said to himself. He let a single tear fell down his cheek. He turned on his heel and left behind his dead mother and his heart.  
  
*~*  
  
The Battousai woke up with a started. He was leaning against a tree in the forest. It was just past dusk. The sun had barely finished setting and a bit of light was peaking over the hills. He pressed a hand to his forehead. Memories of yesterday seemed to be further away in his mind then usual. He was being distracted. He could not allow himself to become distracted.  
  
He shook his head, almost as if to shake out his thoughts. Everything was happening too fast for even him to kept up with. He decided to take a re-cap on everything.  
  
One, Kaoru hates him and ran away.  
  
Two, Shishio in now going to Kyoto like an idiot, to try to save Tomoe-San and Jiro-San.  
  
Three, The two childern, Misao and Yahiko insisted that they didn't know where Kaoru went.  
  
Four, Everyone in the gathering is in trouble.  
  
Five, He was hungry!  
  
He looked around himself and sniffed the air. He could pick up trace of blood in the air. Very faint. He wondered who they were coming from.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru tripped over the thrid tree root for today. She wasn't well coordinated. She rubbed her sore knees and elbows, before continuing on. Her wound was starting to hurt her. Every heart beat that was given, made her wound pulse with pain.   
  
She rubbed her tears away and continued on the path to Kyoto. Well, the path she hoped would take her to Kyoto.   
  
She finally gave up on tring to get there in one day, and sat down at the base of a huge Cherry blossom tree. She watched as a few fell down from the tree. Of course, the prettest one was high on the tree, where she could not reach it. She stared up at it, wanting to fell the soft petals against her cheek and wondered what it would smell like?  
  
Her Mama once told her, that the prettest Cherry Blossom gave off the best smell. It was the smell of joy. Kaoru always wondered what that would smell like, but much to her dislike, she was never tall enough to reach the beautiful flower.   
  
Suddenly, the flower disappeared without a trace. Kaoru blinked up and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to she who it was, or what it was.   
  
"Did you want this?" Questioned a man. He was huge! Well, tall. He had strange blue hair that flopped over his brows and made sharp bangs. His eyes were a piercing color, that Kaoru couldn't match to any color she had seen before. He wore a light brown, maybe tan colored trench coat. Under that, strange western style clothing of a blue gi, with a darker one inside. His pants were also this strange blue color. Maybe purple? She didn't quite know.  
  
"Hai." She answered, alittle unsure. He could be a bad man! She was ready to run if she had to.  
  
"Then, you may have it." He said, bending down and handing the flower to her. Kaoru happily took the beautiful flower from the older man.   
  
She inhauled the scent deeply into her nose. It was as wonderful as her mother had said! It did smell like joy! It was sweet and tangy at the same time. She looked at the man with bright, happy eyes.  
  
"I'm Aoshi. What might be your name?" He questioned to the young girl before him.   
  
"I'm Kaoru." She answered back with a smile.   
  
Aoshi ruffled her hair a bit. "You know, you remind me of another girl. One that I used to take care of."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru questioned with delight. "Who?"  
  
"She is younger then you. Knowing her, only an inch shorter then you. She probably still wears that braid in her hair. And she had pretty, big, blue eyes. Just like you." Aoshi said to the young girl.   
  
"Arigato Aoshi-Sami!" She answered back to him. "She sounds nice."  
  
"She is." Aohsi said. 'When she wants to be', he thought to himself. He stared down at the happy child and couldn't help but think of his lost Misao. He missed her more then anything. He would always babysit her and take care of her. She was like, his little sister. Only closer then that. There was a bond between them, that would last forever. He was sure of it.  
  
He nearly growled outloud. 'And those Monsters took her away from me!' He thought to himself. He knew about the attacks from the Vampire cult. They had attacked the city of Kyoto, right under the Government's nose! Yet, they still didn't believe in Vampires! Ignorent pigs!   
  
"Aoshi-Sami?" Kaoru questioned when she saw he was staring off into space.  
  
"Hai?" He questioned down at the little girl.  
  
"Will you help me?" She questioned to him.  
  
"Help you with what?" He asked, interested in what the girl wanted to ask him about.  
  
"Will you help me get to Kyoto?" She questioned up to him with an innocent face.  
  
"Kyoto? Why would you want to go there?" Aoshi questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
"My Mama and Papa are there. I need to find them before them bad men do." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Bad men? Why don't you explain to me about these 'bad men'?" Aoshi questioned as he walked with Kaoru in the direction of Kyoto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Battousai quickly zig zagged through the forest trees tracking down who was bleeding like that. His vampire self was showing full force right now. His eyes had turned into a deep amber color. His hair became wild and lavished. The hair tie was having trouble keeping his hair in check. His ears became pointed, twitching at every sound that was in the forest. His nose became slightly longer, to pick up the traces of blood better. His teeth changed. His fangs pertruded from his mouth slightly.  
  
The smell of blood in the air was very envigerating to his sences, making him run there as fast as he could. His muscles even changed to suit the new body. They became slightly bigger, and his stamia tripled! It was hightened sence that could only be acheived if you were a vampire.  
  
The blood was growing stronger and stronger. The scent was closer and closer. His pupil turned into a slit, making his eyes appear cat-like. He looked just like a demon.  
  
He stopped to help him pick up the scent of blood better. It was close. Real close. He heard a ruffle in the bushes. His head wipped in that direction. He licked his fangs in antisipation. He stalked the bush, getting closer to it without making a sound. He peared over the top to get a look at his prey. He was startled to find someone he didn't want to find.  
  
It was Hanya. He was beaten to a pulp, probably by a group of vampires. They didn't bite him though. They just left him for dead. Probably hoping this would show the Gathering a thing or two. The Battousai changed from his vampire mode, into his human form.  
  
He lept over the bush and walked over to Hanya. He bent down and put two fingers to the man's neck. He was still alive. Barely, but still alive. There was another groan. The Battousai's amber eyes stayed, as he searched for the source of the groan. It was another member of the Gathering. Anji.  
  
The Battousai quickly checked him. He was alive as well. He was also moving.  
  
"Anji-San. Are you alright?" The Battousai asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, not knowing who it was at first. Then he got a good look at him. "Himura-san? What are you doing out here, near Kyoto?"   
  
The Battousai's eyes narrowed alittle. "I'm here because your leader gave you wrong information. There is a huge group of Vampires in Kyoto, all who are out looking for members of the Gathering. You two are lucky to be alive."  
  
"Two? There should be three of us!" Anji said, looking around. "Where is Soujiro-Chan?"  
  
"I didn't see him." The Battousai answered. "Demo, we must get Hanya-San to a safe place. There're going to be more vampires around here soon. We cannot afford to be caught in the mists of a trap right about now."  
  
"Hai hai." Anji answered. The Battousai helped him to his feet. Then, the Battousai picked up Hanya over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry him Himura-San?" Anji questioned.  
  
"Hai. Atleast I don't have to carry you." The Battousai said, adding some humor to their sitution.  
  
"Hai hai!" Anji said with a chuckle. "You would have broken your back."  
  
"Iie. I wouldn't have even tired." The Battousai said.  
  
Anji patted the Battousai's back in a friendly manner. "I like you Himura-san. I see why Tomoe-Chan speaks highly of you."  
  
The Battousai couldn't hold a tiny blush that appeared on his face. He thanked whatever gods there were that it was night and Anji couldn't see his face. The Battousai quickly began to search his memory of where exactly he was. He knew around, where he was. But, not the exact location of where he was.  
  
The Battousai suddenly remembered something. He quickly ran forward, leaving a stunned Anji slightly behind him. Anji jogged, to try to catch up to him. Only to find that The Battousai had stopped infront of a tree.  
  
"Nani? Is there something speacail about this tree?" Anji questioned, not knowing why the Battousai would stop here for a tree.  
  
"Hai. I know where we are now." He said in responce.  
  
"By a tree?" Anji questioned.  
  
"There are dents in this tree from sword slashes. These are my sword slashes. We are near where my Sensei used to reside." The Battousai said with a deep sorrow and longing in his voice.  
  
"I don't mean to pry into your life Himura-san, demo, I cannot help but feel I need to ask you something." Anji said.  
  
"I'm not stopping you from asking." The Battousai said.  
  
"You're the Battousai, aren't you?" Anji questioned.  
  
The Battousai stayed quiet. He didn't know exactly what to say in responce.  
  
Anji smiled. "I thought so. I knew that you were him since the day you said your imfamous phrase to Shishio-Sami."  
  
"Nani are you going to do, now that you know?" The Battousai questioned, still paused from his slight shock.  
  
"Nothing. I won't tell anyone. Demo, I don't think it's right to hide something from Tomoe. If.. you're in love with her that is." Anji said, then he continued walking down the path. It would lead to Hiko's hut.  
  
"NANI?!" The Battousai asked, nearly falling over. 'Love? Was that even possible for a man like me to do?' The Battousai questioned himself. Then, he also continued down the path. Hanya needed help with his wounds. He wouldn't be pausing in his act of saving him because he was stunned.   
  
The Battousai walked in the hut, to find Anji already setting up a place for Hanya to recover and rest. The Battousai placed Hanya gently down in the pile of blankets. The blankets were muskey with dust and holes. Moths had obviously gotten to the blankets.  
  
"This will have to do for now." Anji said, as he sat down. "Does your Master's house have an bandages?"  
  
"Iie. I don't know. I Haven't been here in over 100 years." The Battousai answered.   
  
"I suppose that would change things." Anji said, scratching the back of his bold head with his hand.   
  
The Battousai nodded in responce, not really able to say anything. He knew Anji was tring to make light of their sitution, but the fact of the matter was, it was up to him to get the gathering together. He had to get everyone and lead them since Shishio basically threw away his life right now.  
  
The Battousai's eyes narrowed slightly. He tore off part of his shirt into a strip and looked over at Anji. "Could you fetch a bucket of water? There is a well near here."   
  
"Hai." Anji answered, before getting up to do the Battousai's bidding. He didn't mind. He knew the Battousai was a smart man and would come up with a way to help them.  
  
Anji chuckled to himself. He would never imagine himself sitting in the same room as the Battousai, let alone fetching water for him and his wounded friend. And, in a million years he never would have thought of the Battousai anything less or more of a killer. 'Demo. Things change.' Anji thought to himself.  
  
He found the bucket, which was very dusty and had a few holes at the top of it where it looked like something took little bites out of it. Anji picked it up and carried it to the well just a few yards away.  
  
The Battousai meanwhile, stripped Hanya of his armor and shit. He also took off the man's boots and pants, only leaving his under clothes which were a loose grey Gi and loose grey shorts.   
  
The Battousai inspected all his wounds, proding and poking a few to see if they were infected. Much to his surprise and delight, none of them seemed to be infected as of yet. He still had time to clean the wounds and dress them before the man infront of him had health complications.  
  
[Baka....] A voice rang out in the room.  
  
The Battousai shot up out of his sitting position and became ready for an attack. He put his hand on his Katana, ready for anything that could come out and attack him. His amber eyes searched the room, strangly finding nothing.  
  
[Just as nervous and piercing as before. You haven't changed in all these years.] Said the voice.   
  
The Battousai knew this voice! His eyes widen in surprise. "S-sensei! Hiko-Sami?"  
  
[So, the Baka has finally found out who I am. Now, what the hell are you doing in my hut? I thought after that night, you would never come back.]  
  
The Battousai bared his fangs into the empty room. "You have no idea what happened that night."  
  
[Then, inlighten me.]  
  
The Battousai sighed and loosened up. He sat down on the floor again. He started to work on Hanya while he told his Sensei what happened that night.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Himura-San! HIMURA-SAN!" A voice called out. The owner of the voice was a man of the thirties. His eyes wide in horror and fright. His left hand slashed and mangled from a sword fight. He continued the run away from the threat. But, he turned his head to see his attacker.  
  
It was a Vampire Lord, that went by the name Shikijou. He was a very large man, covered in scars from fierce battles with the sword. His swung the chains around his hands again, making them wrapped around his own wrist. The huge metal ball at the end of it, was caught by his other hand in mid-air.  
  
This was not a man to be messed with on regular bases.   
  
The man who called out for Himura's help, fell to the ground. His sword thrown from his grip. He turned in fear from his down position to the huge, muscular vampire Lord standing over him.  
  
"Shine." Order the Lord Vampire. A death call. He brought down the huge metal ball, only for it to be cut in half by Himura's sword at the last second.  
  
"Itzuka-San. Move away from this place. I will take care of the garbage here." Kenshin said. He was the age of 17 now. The day of his re-birth as a vampire. Or rather, the night of his re-birth.  
  
"Hai." He said, moving away. He quickly grabbed his sword and shealthed it. Then, with only one last look at Himura, he went off.  
  
He smirked to himself. 'Soon, you will be gone Himura and my treaty with these Vampires will be set. I will be a ruler of a city!'   
  
Kenshin blindly attacked the Lord Vampire, killing him easily with his skill. He swung his blade downward, to clean it of the blood. He looked down at the boyd once more before starting to sheath his sword. He heard a crack behind him.  
  
He turned on his heal and pulled out his sword again. He looked around himself. He was completely surrounded! Kenshin looked to either side of him to try to find a way out. He was strong, one of the strongest, but even he could not handle such a large group. He would be badly injured, if not killed.  
  
"So, we meet again Himura, the Battousai of Vampires." Said a voice that sounded eeirly familar.   
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. He was trapped by these creatures. He had no way out, but to fight through until he could escape. He would have his back-up soon enough. "Itzuka-San! Itzuka-San! Call for help!" He shouted out, knowing Itzuka was close by.  
  
Itzuka appeared around the corner with a smirk on his face. "Why would I do that, when it's I who set you up?"  
  
"Itzuka-san?!" Kenshin asked, completely stunned. "YOU! You were the one that decieved me those years ago into a fight with my vampire mother!"  
  
"Hai. I was the one that sent you there, knowing full well it was your mother." He answered. "It was made so your spirit would brake, but you just became stronger inreturn. Pity you didn't loose yourself back them."  
  
"Kisama... KISAMA!!!!" Kenshin shouted at him, wanting to take the man apart, limb by limb! Kenshin's eyes burned a deep amber of haterd towards the man. "I trusted you dammit... I TRUSTED YOU!"   
  
Kenshin sliced through three vampires so quick, no one knew what happened. He ran through the lot of vampires, cutting each one as he went. He quickly came up to the shocked Itzuka. His amber eyes burning to kill the man. "I will make you suffer!"  
  
Kenshin plunged his sword into the man's chest, hitting his heart as he did. "You will die, knowing full well that you decieved your friend for nothing." Kenshin kicked the man off of his blade, no longer wanting to see his face anymore.  
  
Itzuka's blood dripped from the sword, but Kenshin didn't bother to swipe it clean. He wanted the blood on his blade. To know, he could never trust a person ever again. Everyone lied. Everyone killed. And everyone will die.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Kenshin shouted out, lunging into the pack of vampires with a clouded mind. He couldn't win this fight. He knew full well he couldn't win this fight. But, something about fighting made him feel better. He could let out his true self, and get out his fustraitions. He bared his teeth as he sliced through the packs of Vampires.  
  
"I'll...kill.. you... All!" He said again, taking his blade to everyone there. A few of them managed to cut through his clothes, some even hit his skin. Only one gave a desent blow to him. Into his side. It didn't slow him down. He didn't even flinch at the pain. He just turned to the Vampire and cut him in half.   
  
Enichi, the Vampire who called Himura out, watched with interest. 'The boy has grown into a fierce warrior, full of pain and suffering. If he was a vampire, he would be unstoppable! I must have that power. I must!'   
  
Enichi felt his hand travel to his eyes. They were permently a blood color red from Kenshin's blood smearing into them. That boy ruined his eyes sight. Enichi, those he was partly blind, could hear better then ever! He could also see those piercing amber eyes again. That was all he could see right now in the mists of darkness.  
  
'I will kill you Himura, and taste your blood on my lips. You will give me the strength I desire through your blood.' Enichi thought to himself. He licked his lips, as if he already had the blood upon his mouth.  
  
Kenshin fought through most of the pack, finnaly stopping for a breath. 80% of the Vampires were turned into dust on the ground. The other vampires were either wounded or tired from the fight. Kenshin panted heavily, his eyes still ablaze with anger.  
  
*Clap* *Clap* *Calp*  
  
Kenshin looked over to the person hidden in shadow. "Ever good show, Battousai."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm the cause of every bit of pain in your life. I'm the reason why you suffer to this very day." He said. Then he stepped into the moonlight. Kenshin's eyes widened. "I'm Enichi, the great Vampire Lord. The Vampire you made stronger with your blood." He pointed to his eyes that were glowing red in the night.  
  
"Iie.... IIE!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
"Hai. You took away my sight, but you gave me a greater strength. You gave me the gift of great earing and I can see only one thing now. You're amber eyes. You are as clear as day to me. Even in this night darkness. I can see you as if you were in daylight."  
  
Enichi paused, almost to give suspence to what he would say next. "Those eyes of yours, burned into my mind. Everytime I would open my eyes, they stared back at him, haunting me in my sleep and wake. I couldn't escape from them, so finally I gave into the eyes. I became stronger. I'm now the strongest vampire alive, and you will make me even stronger with your blood." He chuckled. "If this is what your blood can do to my eyes, just imagine what it can do for the rest of my body!"  
  
He snapped his fingers. Hidden Vampires crept from every corner. The numbers doubled. Kenshin looked around, knowing this was a fight he couldn't win. He would die here, but not without a fight!  
  
Kenshin gave a battle yell before attacking again. This time to pure fury was being over-rided by his weariness. He swayed back and forth as he stood, waiting for the next attack to happen. He quickly made his move, only to fall slow at the last second. The vampire was able to dodge the blow and deliver his own.   
  
For the next ten minutes, Kenshin was cut, beaten and thrown into random things until he fell to the ground. He took quick, short pants on the ground. His arms shook from holding and swinging his sword. He bared his teeth as he pushed himself from the ground into a knelling position. His right eye was injuried and swollen to the point he couldn't open it. That would bring his visiblity down. Damn. Nothing was working now.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the hilt of his blade and stood up. This was his last plan. If this didn't work, he would die.  
  
"HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU STYLE, FLYING DRAGON HAMMER!" Kenshin called out from above Enichi. Kenshin came down with his blade ontop of Enichi. Kenshin bared his teeth. If he could stop Enichi, then he could atleast get revenge for his parents. He felt his blade being tossed away form his hands as he fell to the ground. He had not planned out a landing from his attack. He was really planning on dying, performing the attack. It never occured to him he would live through it.  
  
Kenshin quickly, well as quick as he could now, rolled away, barely missing Enichi's blade. Kenshin got to his feet and ran as fast as he could into the forest surrounding them.  
  
He felt two vampires follow him, both in hot pursuit. He wondered why Enichi didn't follow him. Instead he sent two lackies that, if Kenshin had his sword, he could defeat without a problem.  
  
Kenshin felt the cold air, warm slightly. The sun would rise, hopfully, ending this full mooned night. He would be able to live through another day. That's when he tripped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Battousai stayed silent, half wondering why he told his story to the voice. It was probably some stupid voice he created himself because he was in need of his master's guidence right now.  
  
[I see. You were betrayed, beaten, chased and finally turned into one of those things. Fate doesn't seem to like you at all, does it, my baka student?] Hiko's voice called out.  
  
"Iie." The Battousai answered back with the traces of a smile on his face. His Master always knew exactly how to make him smile. Then again, he always knew how to embrass him too.  
  
[Will you fill me in on the lastest sitution?]  
  
"of course Sensei Hiko." the Battousai said.  
  
The Battousai explained all about the groups that had been coming together in order to try to defeat the vampires. All of them had failed, but some created dents in the Vampire population. He explained about his meeting with Tomoe and the Gathering. He also explained where the group was now.  
  
[It's a trap.]  
  
"Hai, I know. Shishio was a completely Baka, blinded by his own arrogence. He didn't even see the trap set out before him." The Battousai said.  
  
[You can't blame it all on him Baka. If you had just spoken out about the trap before this all happened you could have saved them from this fate.]  
  
"You are talking like it's all over." The Battousai said.  
  
[It is over. You are not strong enought to take on the Vampires.]  
  
"I don't care about that." The Battousai shouted into the dark room. He was upset at himself for letting Kaoru slip through his fingers. He allowed another person to be harmed in this hole of sorrow that was his life.  
  
[There is something you didn't tell me about.]   
  
The Battousai sighed. "I'm worried about a friend of mine. She's on her way to Kyoto to find her parents who are either dead or inslaved. At the very worst, they were turned."  
  
[I see. You are in love with this girl.]  
  
The Battousai's cheeks flushed in red, before he glared into the darkness. "I cannot be inlove with a child! She is only 10 years of age, maybe less. I haven't yet asked her age."  
  
[That's sick Kenshin, if you're inlove with a girl that young.]  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!" The Battousai shouted in anger. He knew about the bond, but that didn't mean he was inlove with Kaoru in that way. It could be a fatherly love for her. Knowing she was feeling some of the same sarrow he was. That was probably why he had grown attached to her. That was all.  
  
"Who are you not inlove with?" Anji questioned as he came into the hut with the bucket. His wounds were bleeding freely now. Apparently he had run into some toruble on his way back. The scent of his blood would lead Vampires right to them.  
  
The Battousai's eyes turned into an amber color as his nose was filled with the scent of fresh blood. He eyed the bloody man for a few seconds.  
  
"Is my blood drawing your attention?" Anji questioned.  
  
"Hai. I haven't eaten in four days. My body is growing hungry." The Battousai answered.  
  
"You may drink some of my blood to sooth your hunger. I do not feel like being drained of my blood in the middle of the night because you couldn't control yourself." Anji said.  
  
"Iie. I will go out and find myself something to eat." The Battousai said, standing.   
  
"You mean someone." Anji said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You can handle this." The Battousai said, ignoring what Anji said. "I will be back in a few short minutes. If any Vampires come here, just call out for me. I will be in my full vampire powers. I will be able to hear you since I'm not going that far."  
  
"Hai." Anji said, going over to his friend to tend to his wounds as well as his own.  
  
The Battousai walked out of the hut and into the night air. His fangs grew to their full length and his ears pointed. His hair flared out with the sudden shock of power coming from his body. His eyes grew a deep amber color, before he ran off to stalk prey for his meal.   
  
'I will find you Kaoru-Chan. I Will not let anyone harm you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For all those slightly confused about some of the people I introduced in this chapter. Itzuka is the man that betrayed Kenshin in the movies (realistic version). Enichi is Tomoe's little brother. I used him as the bad guy... well.. because he's cool in the last movie and would even in the movies kicks the crap out of Kenshin. SO, I used him as the bad guy.  
  
As for Shikijou, he is part of Aoshi's gang. He was the guy with the huge ball and chain that nearly crushed Sano.  
  
If anyone is confused about any other charactor in the story, please leave their name in your review and I will tell you about that charactor in the next chapter.  
  
Also, please leave some comments about my writing style. Tell me if I go too fast, or too slow. If I don't use enough detail, or I use too much detail. It would really help me out! Thank you!  
  
Jap. Terms for those who don't know.  
  
Gi-The name for a jap. shirt  
  
Eto..:Ummm... huh..   
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Iie-No  
  
Demo-But, However  
  
kisama-Bastard  
  
Gaki- rugrat, anklebiter, little person  
  
Oi-Hey (Some people say it's translated into 'Wow'. Though, I'm not sure. I'm pretty positive it's 'Hey'.)  
  
Nani-What?   
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
sayonara-Good bye  
  
Name endings.  
  
-San :It's basically like saying Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. It's used for someone you respect.  
  
-Chan :Friends use it. Kinda like a pet name. Or little.  
  
-Sami :Used for Gods, or highly respected people. Lords, Masters, etc...  
  
-Dono :Miss 


End file.
